Tradición Familiar
by Annie Htw
Summary: Luego de la rebelión, con la corrupta presidenta Coin al mando, los antiguos Juegos del Hambre siguen en pie. ¿Qué sucedería si la hija de nuestros amantes trágicos fuese enviada a la Arena y aquella historia de amor perpetuo se reiterase? ¿Logrará alguno o ambos tórtolos volver a casa? De no ser así, ¿qué pasaría?..
1. The Reaping: parte primera

_**Disclaimer:**_The Hunger Games no me pertenece, sino a la autora Suzanne Collins, yo sólo he tomado algunos de sus personajes y he creado esta historia.

_**IMPORTANTE:** odio los finales felices y azucarados, y es por eso que quiero aclarar que ésta no es una copia barata de la historia de los amantes trágicos. No necesariamente regresarán a casa juntos o tal vez siquiera lo hagan. No estoy insinuando nada, ya que no tengo decidido el final, solo les digo que vale la pena leerlo e ir intentando deducir como terminará._

* * *

_Me llamo Annia Mellark, pueden llamarme Annie, o en su defecto, Prim- es una larga historia, según mi madre tengo un cierto parecido a su difunta hermana, por lo que le gusta llamarme así-. Tengo quince años, me gusta salir de caza- aspecto adquirido de mi madre, pues con un arco y flechas puedo asesinar a un animal a varios metros de distancia- y me apasiona la pintura- mi padre me enseño cuando niña, aunque no logré aprender a cocinar-._

_Supongo que no está de más aclarar que soy hija de los "amantes trágicos" del 12..¿A quién engaño?, todos lo saben, no hay un día en que no me manden saludos para mis padres cuando deambulo por las calles de mi distrito. Suelen pedir que les comunique mensajes de agradecimiento, resulta que mis padres son personas muy generosas e involucradas en el ámbito social... en otras palabras, suelen pagar por medicamentos y alimento para los habitantes del Distrito 12._

_Como se imaginarán la causa de hambruna y miseria tiene un nombre, y es nada más y nada menos que "Coin", la presidenta de Panem. Resulta que varios años atrás, luego de la revolución comandada por el Sinsajo, mi madre, el poder se le subió a la cabeza, a la susodicha mujer, lo que desembocó en una suerte de Capitolio y una gobernante corrupta. Al decir "Capitolio" me refiero al 13, mejor conocido en la Veta como "el nuevo Capitolio", sólo que más poderoso, sanguinario, atroz y cruel._

_Y claro, los brutales e inhumanos Juegos del Hambre se pusieron en marcha otra vez, pero por fortuna, todavía no he sido convocada como tributo._

Siento una luz que ataca mis ojos, la cual se filtra por la ventana, y escucho los delicados pasos de mi madre escaleras arriba. Cada vez se oyen más cercanos y luego siento su cuerpo tibio sobre mi cama. Susurra unas ininteligibles palabras en mis oídos, y me besa en la frente, lo que logra sacarme de mi somnolencia. Abro lentamente los ojos, ya que me cuesta acostumbrarme a los abrazadores rayos de sol que inundan mi habitación con constancia.

Ya lúcida, logro percibir la angustia de mi madre, cosa poco compleja, ya que sus lacrimosos ojos hablaban por sí solos. Pues no me inquieto, no es algo fuera de lo común, es más, he llegado a adaptarme con el tiempo. Son así todas las cosechas, me recibe con sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, nadie pronuncia palabra alguna durante el desayuno, y por último, volvemos a casa como si nada.

—Buenos días, cariño —dice mi ella con su mejor sonrisa.

—Buenos días —respondo, devolviéndole una sonrisa, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es verla con pena.

—Date prisa, y baja a desayunar. Dejé ropa preparada sobre la silla —dice mi madre y se retira.

Obedezco y me visto lo más rápido posible. Me encuentro con un discreto y refinado vestido de una tela no muy cara, color coral. Luego me trenzo el cabello como mi madre lo hacia cuando era pequeña y una vez lista, voy escaleras abajo.

—Hola —digo a mi padre y luego le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días —dice y me devuelve el beso—.Te ves terrible, ¿has dormido al menos un poco? —dice con aires de preocupación.

—¿Así fue como cortejaste a mamá?, dudo mucho que alguna otra mujer hubiera de quererte, si es así como nos tratas —digo finjiéndo resentimiento.

—Nunca subestimes los encantos de un panadero —dice serio, y no puedo evitar reír.

—¿De qué se ríen tanto ustedes dos? —interviene mi madre, quien no se siente muy cómoda cuando se trata de bromas en días como estos.

En realidad, mi madre tiene bastante razón, pues este puede ser nuestro último desayuno juntos..¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?-: Annia tienes prohibido repetirlo, ¿okay?- digo para mis adentros...

Ya en la mesa, todos comemos en silencio, no exagero si digo que no se escucha ni el volar de una mosca. La tensión y el nerviosismo se apodera de nuestros cuerpos.

Me encuentro exactamente en frente del escenario, de ser un espectáculo tendría la mejor vista, pero digámos que un evento que tiene por objetivo asesinar a todo ser vivo que se cruza por tu camino, no es exactamente de mi agrado. Luego de unos minutos, Effie Trinket aparece en el escenario. Este año lleva el cabello color carmesí, si bien no es su mejor elección, es mejor que su chillón y llamativo verde loro del año anterior.

-Las damas primero- dice Effie con su maldito entusiasmo, e introduce lenta y delicadamente su mano en la urna de las chicas, para poner más énfasis en la situación-cosa innecesario para mi gusto, puesto que ¿quién podría estar relajado cuando sabe que tiene la posibilidad de ser elegido para participar de una matanza?.

Desdobla el papel con la misma elegancia de antes, y su inquietante sonrisa, pero ésta se borra al leer el nombre del "afortunado"._ Ésto no puede ser bueno._

Su cara se tiñe de blanco, y si no fuése por su estruendoso atuendo, bien podría decir que se acababa de convertir en un fantasma.

Luego de unos segundos de aturdimiento, intenta cambiar su cara insípida por una estupefacta, y luego de compasión. Intentando recobrar su color, se aclara la garganta y se prepara para lo que viene, diciéndo por fin el nombre del tributo femenino:

**_ Annia Mellark _**


	2. The Reaping: parte segunda

_Bien, espero que les guste... si es que alguien lo lee xD_

_Hmm.. está bastante corto, el próximo va a ser más largo no se preocupen._

_ENJOY!_

_Salu2_

* * *

Un frío invernal recorre mi cuerpo y no se trata de sólo una brisa que me hace tiritar, sino que me congelo cual iceberg.

Absolutamente nada me hace reaccionar. Lo único que puedo percibir es el sonido de mi propio pensar: soy tributo para "Los Juegos del Hambre", evento anual que tiene como objetivo entretener a los-traidores- habitantes del Distrito 13. Sí, mientras ellos se divierten viendo la masacre y comiendo palomitas, nosotros procuramos mantenernos con vida.

Logro volver a la realidad cuando escucho los chillidos desesperados de mi madre y siento los brazos vastos y fornidos de los agentes de la paz arrastrándome hacia el escenario, donde me espera Effie, con su cabeza gacha y una mirada pesarosa y compasiva.

Luego de todo lo que había acontecido mi familia, en especial si habían llegado a conocer a mis padres, era racional sentirse disgustado por el suceso.

Me encuentro frente a una pequeña escalera que me conduce a el escenario, y con una mirada desierta, sin remedio alguno, subo lentamente, arrastrando mis congelados pies por los escalones. Llego al frente del escenario y en un acto de coraje levanto la mirada y enfrento a la multitud.

Observo a todos los habitantes de mi Distrito, y al divisar a mi familia, aparto rápida y bruscamente la vista.

De repente siento una sensación de angustia. Tengo los ojos húmedos y un nudo me oprime el pecho..¿Será que quiero llorar? _Definitivamente_. Unas intrépidas lágrimas se escabullen por mis ojos y deslizan por mis mejillas.

Finalmente, Effie tiene el papel del tributo masculino en sus delicadas manos. Se aclara la garganta y recita las siguientes palabras: _Derrick Johanson._

Puedo asegurar que jamás lo había visto, y mucho menos había escuchado de él. Me quedo observándolo. Su reacción es casi inmediata, unos segundos después de oír su nombre, se encamina donde el escenario, sin rodeos.

Teniéndolo próximo puedo analizarlo mejor: tiene cabello castaño, ojos verde esmeralda, es monstruosamente alto y robusto (podría matarme de un empujón sin problemas), y también puedo decir que es apuesto, pero creo que es un comentario fuera de lugar. Por otro lado puedo decir que tiene aspecto de arrogante, pero eso sólo sería una mala impresión mía, a causa de mi orgullo. En otras palabras, jamás me perdonaré el haberme humillado con mis malditas lágrimas en televisión nacional.

Por un momento logré olvidar todo, evadir el hecho de que en un par de semanas estaría aquí de vuelta, comiendo pastel de bienvenida o siendo sepultada... bueno mis destrozados y masacrados restos(si es que al menos queda eso), y por desgracia la última era la opción más viable. Pero logro volver a la Tierra al sentir los brazos cálidos y protectores de mis padres.

-No te preocupes, mi amor.-dice mi madre entre sollozos.- Todo estará bien, lo prometo, haremos todo lo posible para traerte a casa sana y salva, y prometo que así será.- dice con convicción y determinación.- ¿Verdad, Peeta?- Pregunta un poco menos motivada.

-Tu madre tiene razón, cariño- dice mientras voltea hacia mi madre y toma delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos, luego le corre un mechón que cae sobre sus ojos.-Hablaré con Haymitch, yo seré tu mentor.- dice volviéndose hacia mí.

No puedo siquiera expresar el sentimiento de sosiego que me aborda al percibir su optimismo y calma. Esta es una de las cosas que siempre he apreciado más de mi padre, es decir, amo a mi madre como nada en el mundo pero su pesimismo suele inquietarme y no es algo que me sienta muy bien en estos momentos.

Gracias al último comentario de mi padre siento un peso menos, no tengo que confortar a mis padres, por lo que voy a dedicarme a armar un buen plan de juego, no voy a dejar por nada en el mundo que la presidenta Coin sacie su sed de sangre con la mía.

_**Katniss POV**_

El único sentimiento que corre por mis venas en este momento es _odio_. No se trata de mi inmenso e irrefutable desprecio hacia la traidora de Coin, sino de un profundo odio hacia mí misma.

Amo a mi familia más que a nada en este mundo, es lo único que tengo, y así tuviese el Universo a mis pies, ellos seguirían siendo mi prioridad.

Esto es absolutamente mi culpa, puede que mi hija muera en las despiadadas garras de Coin, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Durante toda mi vida juré que jamás tendría hijos, para que no pasaran por esto: terminar hechos carne molida mientras el 13 (o el Capitolio en aquella época) se divierte en la comodidad de su hogar, televisando la matanza. Y al final de cuentas no cumplí con mi palabra.

Cuando decidimos tener a Annia hacía poco que habíamos contraído matrimonio. Nos casamos a los dieciocho, y para el nacimiento de nuestra hija teníamos al rededor de veinte años.

Fue como una suerte de venganza que tramó la presidenta: decidió avalar Los Juegos del Hambre para cuando Annie tenía tan sólo dos meses de vida.

Veinticuatro tributos se alistan todos los años, preparándose para una truculenta aniquilación y otra vez soy culpable de la muerte de muchas personas.

Siquiera puedo hablar de como me siento ahora; Peeta y yo esperamos a nuestro segundo hijo, y por nada del mundo voy a dejar que nazca presenciando el funeral de su hermana.

Ambos niños son el fruto de nuestro _amor perpetuo_ y no voy a dejar que nos los arrebaten.


	3. Chapter 3

Veo que no está teniendo mucho éxito mi historia :S

Espero conseguir más reviews la próxima semana, de no ser así no estoy segura de continuar el relato.

Bien, en este capítulo vamos a conocer a Derrick, espero que les gusten.

Salu2 :)

* * *

Me encuentro divagando por un pasillo del tren, intentando serenarme. Lo cierto es que estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, pero ¿quién me culpa?

Mientras reflexiono oigo un casi imperceptible sonido, tanto que apenas si puedo apreciarlo. Doy una zancada y de pronto me encuentro cara a cara con el lugar de procedencia: la habitación de Derrick.

Acerco mi oído hacia la puerta, tanto que parecen fusionarse en uno. Luego de unos segundos de extrema concentración, logro percatarme: no se trata ni más ni menos que de pequeños sollozos. ¿Quién se imaginaría que aquel chico de aspecto robusto e invulnerable, fuese en realidad un crío llorón?

De repente una sensación de misericordia y ternura asaltan mi cuerpo. Un sentimiento _absurdo_, ¿porqué diablos habría de compadecerme de una de mi probable futura víctima? _No debería._

Lo mejor es no fundar lazos de afecto hacia otros tributos, ya que en caso de tener que liquidarlo, no sería tan difícil, aunque de por sí matar gente por un capricho, (sí, de eso se trata este evento) no es algo de lo más agradable.

Me gustaría ser indiferente, poder matar a sangre fría. Ver como la flecha atraviesa los pellejos de los otros tributos o el cuchillo penetra en un ser y emerge la sangre rojiza de sus entrañas, mientras yace su cuerpo sin vida listo para el sepulcro. Pero por desdicha eso no se me asemeja ni por casualidad. No soy capaz de cazar una ardilla sin sentirme culpable por acabar con una vida para saciar mi hambre.

Me aparto de un sobresalto al escucharlo aproximarse a la puerta. Veo como gira el picaporte y en un instante se yergue en frente mío.

- Ho-Hola...-digo alelada.

- Hola- dice con desconfianza, y no puedo evitar atisbar sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos esmeralda. Debo de haber sido muy poco disimulada, por lo que se muestra un poco incómodo.-¿Se te ofrece algo?- dice con su mejor cara.

- No.-digo, aunque es una respuesta estúpida, porque de ser así, ¿qué estoy haciendo en la puerta de su pieza?- Bueno, sí.-digo mientras calculo mis palabras, pues no quiero sonar como una necia-Vengo a presentarme.-finalizo.

- Hazlo entonces.-dice con una mueca, lo más parecida a una sonrisa posible.

- Bien...-balbuceo inquieta- soy Annia.-¡No! ¿qué acabo de hacer?, está más que claro que sabe mi nombre- Tengo quince años, y... me... gusta salir de caza y pintar.- y hago un siencio.

- Eres una persona bastante popular, estoy al tanto de lo susodicho.- Hace una pausa y toma aire.- Soy Derrick, tengo diecisiete años y definitivamente no se cazar... En realidad no creo tener ninguna habilidad. Trabajo en las minas para mantener a mi hermana, jamás he pisado el bosque.

- Es una lástima, cazar te hubiese servido de mucho en Los Juegos.- digo sin pensar, y en menos de dos segundos me doy cuenta de las palabras que acabo de recitar.- Lo siento. PERDÓN. No fue lo que quise decir, seguro que tienes algún truco bajo la manga, es decir un talento. Además estas en forma y se nota que eres muy atlético, tienes mucha ventaja sobre los otros tributos.- digo atormentada.

- Está bien- responde entre risitas.

- No le encuentro la gracia.- mascullo.

- Disculpa.-responde- Sobre lo anterior; no me hace falta un "truco", tengo un _objetivo_, una _motivación_ y eso es suficiente para intentar mantenerme con vida- concluye. Lo miro con estupor. Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento se hace con mi cuerpo; ¿Arrogante?, ¿eso es lo que había pensado? Malditos prejuicios.

- Oh, ¿y se puede saber cuál es ese objetivo?- me limito a decir.

- Claro, mi hermana.- dice esbozando una sonrisa.

- Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Debes de quererla mucho.- digo enternecida y a la vez pensando en mis padres y mi hermano próximo a nacer.

- Lo hago. Es lo único que tengo.- dice melancólico y noto como lágrimas en sus ojos atentan con escabullirse.-Tengo algo que hacer, te veo en la cena.- Dice con un hilo de voz, oprimiendo las lágrimas.

**Derrick's POV**

Siento que voy a ahogarme en mis propias lágrimas. Todo lo que construí en los últimos años, aquellas murallas que me protegían de la realidad y me mantenían amparado, que me evadían de llorar, todas ellas se derrumbaron.

No había llorado desde la muerte de mis padres, aquel día había lagrimeado un aguacero. Hace mucho tiempo que reprimo dolor y lágrimas, y parece que todos mis pesares y angustias se desencadenan como una tormenta, lista para arrasar con todo a su paso.

Soy lo único que tiene mi hermanita, y no sólo hablo de sustento económico, (que no es poca cosa, no hay forma de que disponga de comida de otra forma. Nadie contrataría a una niña ciega de catorce años para trabajar, siquiera es capaz de recoger los víveres por sí sóla.) si no que también moriría de angustia al enterarse que su único ser querido fue aniquilado sanguinaria y cruelmente en este maldito exterminio. En otras palabras; si yo muero también lo hará mi hermana (ya sea por hambruna o pena), y no pienso dejar que eso suceda.

Luego de llorar un diluvio y tener los ojos hinchados como dos globos y rojos como tomates, siento que alguien llama a la puerta. No intento camuflarlo ni disimularlo, me dirijo a la puerta sin mas e imploro que no sea Annia a quien encuentre detrás de ella.

Abro lentamente la puerta y me encuentro con Peeta Mellark; antiguo vencedor, "amante trágico", ahora mentor y en el próximo titular, padre de la_ "familia desdichada_" o alguna estupidez por el estilo.  
- Hola- digo y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. _No puedo dejar me vea así._  
Puede que sea vergüenza...No, tengo la certeza.  
Me encuentro frente a un hombre que luchó por mantenerse con vida a él y a su amada durante Los Juegos del Hambre (donde participó dos veces) y durante su vida entera. Perdió a toda su familia (al igual que yo lo hice, pero al menos tengo a Danny, mi hermanita), fue raptado y envenenado por el Capitolio, perdiendo así todos sus sanos recuerdos. Luego ayudó a llevar a cabo una rebelión (que lamentablemente terminó en desastre) y después de todo por lo que pasó logró salir adelante, casarse con la mujer que ama, formar una familia, y ahora está reviviendo aquellos horrores para mantener a su hija con vida.  
_ Admiración_. Es en lo único que puedo pensar; _admiro a Peeta Mellark_.  
- Hola- dice amablemente- Prepárate para la cena y luego tendremos una charla, todos juntos.  
- Claro, estaré allí en eso de diez minutos.  
- Tómate tu tiempo- dice y entiendo que se refiere a mi horrendo aspecto. Asiento y cierro la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

_He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Tiene bastante diálogo, lo que contribuye a conocer un poco más a los personajes._

_Por favor comenten si les gusta, en serio significaría mucho para mí._

_Por cierto, estoy teniendo mucho tiempo libre, por eso es que estoy posteando tantos caps nuevos._

_Espero que les guste. Enjoy!_

_Saludos :)_

* * *

Llego donde la mesa y me encuentro con mi padre, Effie y un avox, quien está sirviendo el primer plato. Camino lentamente hacia la mesa y corro con sutileza la silla. Una vez ubicada, tomo una servilleta y la extiendo en mi regazo. Intento evadir la vista de la comida, ya que estoy famélica, pero no se si seré capaz de esperar por Derrick.

- Derrick- digo para mis adentros. Desearía leer mentes para saber en que piensa ahora mismo. ¿Seguirá sollozando? Por otro lado, suponiendo que no logre ganar los juegos, ¿qué será de su hermanita?

Al Distrito del vencedor se le obsequian víveres, entre otros, para procurarles una vida más digna, pero para ser el 12 quien los reciba, debería de ser yo la ganadora y...

- Lamento la tardanza- me interrumpe Derrick.

- No hay problema.- decimos a unísono.

- Ahora que estamos todos presentes, podemos comenzar con el aperitivo principal.- dice Effie fingiendo una sonrisa- Espero que tengan ademanes de educación, así como tus padres, cariño.- dice esto último fusilándome con la mirada.-_ Los modales lo son todo_.- Concluye.

- No se preocupe, fui educada muy decentemente.- digo disimulando mi irritamiento.- Papá..¿No se suponía que mamá vendría con nosotros?- digo intentando cambiar de tema.

- El doctor Lodge dijo que no es una buena idea, puesto que el embarazo está muy avanzado. Además el estrés puede afectar al bebé.- explica mi padre.

- Oh, yo la quería aquí para apoyarme, pero si es por el bien del bebé prefiero que se quede en casa, intentando al menos descansar un poco.

Mi estómago comienza a rugir, por lo que doy por finalizada la charla y me concentro en la ingestión. El primer plato a degustar es una exquisita ave rellena con ensalada, más tarde estofado, una jugosa y sustanciosa carne de res, y no se cuantas cosas más. Por último un delicioso pastel glaseado. Se asimila bastante al de mi padre, pero este sabe a traición, es decir, al trece.

Ya he logrado saciar mi hambre con toda la comida que he probado pero nunca pude decir no a un pastel. Tomo una porción y me llevo un bocado a la boca. La voy degustando lentamente y siento como la esponjosa masa se sumerge en mi saliva y el glaseado azucarado se deshace lentamente, inundando mi boca con aquel deleitoso sabor.

Effie prende el televisor para observar la cinta de nuestros adversarios, y nos aconsejan tomar notas mentales de nuestros contrincantes, aunque es más que nada para conocer a la competencia.

Al final sólo logro recordar algunos pocos: un chico robusto del Distrito 2 con una chica pequeña y enclenque, del 4 una chica de hermosa sonrisa, del Distrito 5 un niño de no más de catorce años con cara astuta, y finalmente del Distrito 11 un chico con cara frívola y desalmada.

Al finalizar el programa mi padre apaga el televisor y nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos.

- Hablemos de sus habilidades.-dice mi padre- Annie, tu eres muy buena con el arco y flechas, pero ¿que hay de ti, Derrick?

- Emm...-balbucea- yo puedo...- hace una pausa- levantar bastante peso, eso es todo.- dice un tanto frustrado.

- Eso te será de mucha ayuda si hay una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, no te preocupes. Esa fue mi única habilidad en los juegos, y _estoy vivo_, ¿no? Aunque claro, _todo se lo debo a Katniss_.- observo como dicho lo último, atenta con llorar- Y es por eso que quiero que se mantengan unidos sin importar que. Se complementan muy bien el uno al otro. Manténganse juntos hasta que crean que sea tiempo de separarse.- hace una pausa- Es tarde, deben estar exhaustos, ¿porqué no van a la cama e intentan dormir un poco?- concluye, hablando con experiencia propia.

- Claro- susurramos al unísono.  
Me levanto lenta y delicadamente y me dirijo al vagón de las habitaciones, con Derrick a mi lado.  
Siento la necesidad de hablarle, después de todo, probablemente sea con él con quien comparta mis últimos días de vida.  
- Y... no me has dicho como es tu hermana- protesto murmurando.  
- Te pareces mucho a ella.- dice sonriente- Tiene cabello dorado como el oro, que cae cual cascada por su espalda, profundos ojos azul grisáceo y una sonrisa que ilumina su rostro como rayo de sol.  
- Debe ser preciosa.-digo contagiada por su sonrisa.  
- Lo es.- responde- Annia...  
- Puedes llamarme Annie.  
- Annie. Apuesto en ti. Si hay alguien que puede ganar los juegos eres tú. Tienes la _valentía_ necesaria, es algo que corre en tu familia. Cuando ganes, ¿puedes procurar un buen futuro para mi hermana?. Ella no podría salir adelante sin tu ayuda, vino al mundo invidente.  
- Tu también tienes posibilidades de ganar... Pero por las dudas te prometo que si gano lo haré, ella será mi prioridad.  
- Gracias Annie, no sé como agradecerte.- me responde penetrando en mis ojos.  
- Lo prometo.- repito en un tono sumiso. Hago un gesto para demostrarle que me retiro a mi habitación. Él asiente.  
- Buenas noches, intenta dormir un poco, lo necesitarás.- dice y luego se retira.  
Entro a mi habitación con la cabeza abarrotada de pensamientos. Cuando me sitúo frente a la cama, me tumbo sobre ella, esperando que el sueño me consuma, pero eso no sucede.  
Son al rededor de las cuatro de la mañana y aún no el podido pegar un ojo. Miles de pensamientos acechan mi mente y amenazan con tomar posesión de mi cuerpo.  
Se me dificulta la respiración, veo en mi mente como el enorme chico del Distrito 2 me atraviesa con su lanza e instantáneamente la sangre brota de mis entrañas.  
Me levanto temblorosa y me restriego la mano por la frente. Estoy hirviendo. Limpio mi mano impregnada en sudor y me dirijo a la cocina. No puedo hablar con los avox, pero al menos son compañía.  
Camino por el pasillo dando zancadas hasta toparme con el comedor. Entro con sosiego y me encuentro con Derrick.  
Termina de tragar el último sorbo y se dirige a mí:  
- Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh?  
- No, los nervios me carcomen.  
- Te entiendo, me siento igual.- dice con franqueza- Pero, ¿quién nos culpa?- hago un ademán de avenimiento y me siento a su lado.  
Un avox me ofrece una taza y la cojo. Está colmada con un espeso líquido marrón de gustoso aroma. Se me hace agua la boca y le doy un sorbo. Un sabor suave y dulzón penetra en mi boca. Deleitada por el sabor, sigo degustandolo hasta acabarlo. Si no me equivoco, se trata de chocolate... Es así como mi madre lo ha descrito.  
Una vez satisfecha me dispongo a entablar una conversación, pero ninguna cuestión a discutir llega a mi mente. Me propongo a abrir la boca, cuando me empiezo a sentir somnolienta.  
- Buenas noches, espero que puedas dormir aunque sea algunas horas.  
- Tú igual.

* * *

Por cierto, me gustaría agradecerle a mis tres lectoras por el apoyo. Espero seguir entreteniendolas con la historia, francamente gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Faltan entre uno y dos capítulos para que empiece a relatar la arena! *se muerde el labio de la emoción*_

_Personalmente éste es uno de mis caps favoritos, espero que les guste tanto como a mí._

_Por cierto, ¿prefieren la entrevista y el entrenamiento juntos en un capítulo bien largo o por separado?_

_Saludos :)_

* * *

Despierto con el calor del sol y sus amenos rayos filtrándose por la ventana. Volteo quedando boca arriba y permanezco apreciando aquella luz que me cega. Luego de algunos minutos decido que es tiempo de levantarme y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pararme sobre mis propios pies.

Tomo una bata y me dirijo a la ducha. Generalmente al decir eso la palabra "reflexión" se viene a mi mente, es decir, la ducha es un muy buen espacio para meditar, pero específicamente hoy tengo mi mente en blanco.

Al salir de la ducha me siento fresca, renovada. Me encamino hacia una pequeña cómoda que hay en la habitación y abro uno de los cajones, en busca de alguna prenda digna de usar. Me encuentro con una sencilla camisa y unos prácticos jeans. Me visto sin prisa alguna, y luego marcho hacia el comedor.

Al cruzar la puerta, me encuentro con mi padre, me acerco y lo beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo pasaste la noche?

- ¡Fatal!- exclamo- No puede dormir hasta eso de las cinco de la madrugada.-explico- ¿Acaso no se nota?- pregunto extrañada.

- Pues, para ser franco sí, pero la última vez que hice un comentario desfavorable sobre tu aspecto me regañaste- hago memoria y recuerdo la escena e inevitablemente me hecho a reír. Es increíble lo lejana que se siente y apenas hace un día que que aquello ha sucedido. Que se llevó a cabo la cosecha, que mi madre rompió en un llanto, _que me declararon muerta_.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy?- pregunto sin ánimos.

- Conocerán a los estilistas. Lamentablemente los televidentes pretenden que se vean bonitos, incluso cuando luchan por mantenerse con vida.

- No es ninguna novedad que necesitan un trasplante de cerebro. Apuesto que es una condición genética, de otra forma no todos serían imbéciles. O tal vez una epidemia arrasó con ellos, nunca se sabe.

- Buenos días.- dice Derrick haciéndose presente.

- Buenos días.- respondemos- ¿Lograste dormir algo?- inquiero.

- Sí, algunas pocas horas. Me fui a la cama algunos minutos después que tú y me quede profundamente dormido.

- Excelente, hoy será un día muy largo.

- ¿Sí?, ¿Qué está planeado para hoy?

- Nos pondrán bonitos para las entrevistas.- digo en un tono de leve exasperación.

- Oh. No puedo esperar a que me empasten el cabello con fijador y me metan dentro de un disfraz de carbón.- asiento. Estoy apunto de hacer un comentario cuando Effie interrumpe.

- Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido una placentera noche. Por cierto, me gustaría recordares que estaremos en el Distrito 13 en menos de tres horas, así que por favor estense preparados. - todos asentimos, aunque nadie se detiene a escucharla con claridad, estamos muy ocupados sirviendo inmensas montañas de comida en nuestros platos de cerámica.

Comemos hasta atiborrarnos y luego nos encaminamos a nuestras habitaciones, con el fin de prepararnos para nuestra primera aparición en público.

Entro en mi habitación y me vuelco en la cama. Comienzo a sentirme mareada, se me revuelve el estómago, tengo náuseas y siento que me da vueltas la cabeza.

Hace al rededor de un día que estoy encerrada en este pedazo de metal, sin poder sentir los rayos del sol dándome de pleno y las frescas brisas rodeándome con sus brazos maternales. Necesito aire fresco, salir de caza, correr por los prados. Necesito volver a casa y sentir la calidez de mi hogar, _temo perder mi esencia_. No, eso es lo de menos, _temo perder la vida._

No exagero al decir que ni bien abren las puertas salgo corriendo despavorida sin importarme el público o las las cámaras. Derrick hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerme quieta y calmarme, y después de algunos minutos lo logra.

Las cámaras me abruman, los vítores del público, sus gritos de emoción, la multitud chillando nuestros nombres. Lo único que me reconforta son los vastos brazos de Derrick que me sostienen de una forma protectora y acogedora. De repente lo entiendo: _miedo_.

Me encuentro en una sala pequeña y pintoresca, esperando por mi equipo de preparación. Aprieto mis labios con fuerza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy frente a un grupo de fenómenos. Prendas ajustadas, colores fluorescentes, animal prints, mucho maquillaje, tacones de treinta centímetros y centenares de cirugías. _Engendros_. Eso es lo que son; cualquier cosa menos humanos.

Comienzan a cuchichear entre ellos. Sé que es algo relacionado conmigo porque uno de esos mutantes con cabello rosa acaba de señalarme. Me notan un poco incómoda y deciden presentarse. Varios nombres sosos y -quiero creer- falsos resuenan en la sala y luego se escuchan "un placer conocerla", entre otras.

Luego de presentarse, los esperpentos sacan sus garras y las ponen a la obra. Arrancan hasta el último vello en mi cuerpo, me modelan las uñas, me embarran la cara con maquillajes y me retuercen el cabello hasta lograr un suerte de tocado.

Luego, aparece una mujer de rasgos finos, ojos color miel, nariz respingada, labios carnosos y rojos como la sangre, piel blanca como la nieve y cabello color azabache, cayendo dulcemente por su espalda.

- Buenos días preciosa, mi nombre es Julia.- dice estrechando su mano.

- Un placer.- si hay algo que no siento ahora es placer, pero tengo que ser cortés.

- El placer es mío. Bueno, el siguiente paso es el atuendo. Tengo algo muy especial preparado para ti.- dice en un tono sutil y desaparece en busca de él. Regresa unos minutos después, con un traje cubierto por con una funda sin dejar revelar absolutamente nada.

- ¿Estas lista?- me pregunta con entusiasmo y no me queda otra opción que asentir y fingir el mismo.

Baja el cierre lentamente hasta dejar al descubierto su creación y no puedo evitar reaccionar con cara de extrañeza. Se trata de un vestido dorado, forrado en plumas anaranjadas y rojizas. Es claro que ésta mujer no posee cerebro, ¿cómo hago ahora para decirle que estoy frente a un plagio? No pienso vestir un traje de sinsajo en llamas.  
- Me inspiré en el fénix.- explica.- Es el ave que resurge de sus cenizas,- había escuchado algo de eso- el símbolo de inmortalidad. Para mí eso el lo que el Distrito 12 representa, fueron bombardeados por el Capitolio, quien destrozó todo y aún así lograron salir a flote._ Ustedes son el fénix, tú lo eres_.- dice con los ojos clavados en los míos, cosa que me incomoda.  
_"Ustedes son el fénix, tú lo eres_"... ¿A que se refería con eso?, ¿Porqué habría de ser yo el fénix? Soy sólo un humano, otro ser creado para servir al Distrito 13, o al menos es así como me siento...  
Sin remedio alguno, me calzo el vestido y unos bonitos tacones a juego. Desfilo para Julia, y luego soy dos giritos tras su demanda.  
-_ Perfecto_- recita.  
Horas después estoy recibiendo los últimos arreglos y me preparo para la ceremonia. Tengo los labios lastimados por haberlos mordido a causa de los nervios.  
- Y... eso es todo.- dice Julia satisfecha.  
- Están listos para deslumbrar, van a ganarse a el público entero.- dice Ronda, la estilista de Derrick.  
Ambas nos escoltan donde nuestro carro. Julia me ayuda a subir y Ronda acomoda la larga cola del atuendo de Derrick.  
Nuestros atuendos son bastante similares, pero no iguales. Eso sí, el concepto es el mismo:_ inmortalidad_.  
- ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Félix, Fénex?- pregunto.  
- Fénix. Tú eres un Fénix y Derrick es un Fenghuang. Ambas aves perpetuas.- explica Ronda.  
- Exacto, la única diferencia es que el Fenghuang es una ave mitológica oriental y posee una larga y majestuosa cola.- dice Julia con una sonrisa.  
- Diseñamos estos vistosos atuendos con el fin de que todos sepan que el Distrito 12 es fuerte y que resurgió de las cenizas, que es invulnerable e inmune a cualquier ataque.- concluye.


	6. El desfile

_No estoy muy orgullosa de este cap, creo que me salí del contexto. Me gustaría saber si opinan lo mismo :3_

_Queda sólo un capítulo más para que empiece con la arena *emoción*_

_Please, dejen reviews :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

- ¿Qué te parece?- susurro al oído de Derrick.

- Estas preciosa, los estilistas hicieron un muy buen trabajo.- dice con una mirada pícara y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

- Me refería al asunto del fénix, pero gracias de todas formas. Tú también te ves muy bien.- reconozco.

- Oh, pues es una idea muy ingeniosa... y gracias, por cierto.- responde sonriente.

Da por comenzado el desfile y se escuchan los chillidos y vítores de la muchedumbre. Veo desfilar muchos carros bien decorados.

Nos toca. El carro comienza a andar, por reflejo tomo la mano de Derrick y una vez más me siento protegida.

Intento relajarme pero los nervios me carcomen. Aprieto la mano de mi colega con fuerza, aún más de la que ya ejercía. La aprobación por parte del público me sosiega un poco, pero no es suficiente.

De repente la charla que había tenido con mi padre horas antes se proyecta en mi mente.

Nos situábamos en mi habitación, reposando en la cama y mirando el techo en silencio.

- ¿Y si no les gusto?- dije rompiendo con el silencio.

- ¿Porqué no habrías de gustarles? Eres encantadora.- dijo mirándome con dulzura.

- No lo soy. Es otra de las cualidades que he heredado de mamá: soy mala con las palabras y no suelo agradarle a las personas. ¿Qué sucederá si nadie quiere patrocinarme?

- Te va a amar, no te preocupes por los patrocinadores. Tal vez no tengamos un estratagema como el de los amantes trágicos, pero vas a ganártelos de todas formas. Y suponiendo que no lo consigas, te prometo que así tenga que vender nuestra casa voy a regresarte sana y salva al Distrito 12.

- Annie, lo lamento, pero estas cortando la circulación de mi mano- dice Derrick devolviendome a la realidad.

- Lo siento- respondo y aflojo la presión.

Nuestras manos están sudorosas. Intento soltarlo, pero no puedo, no soy lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar esto sola.

Me propongo a voltear la cabeza y enfrentar al público, pero nadie podría haber previsto lo que me encuentro: nuestra imagen en todas las pantallas. Un sentimiento extraño me recorre y comienzo a estremecerme. Así fue como mi madre relato el desfile: el gentío la vitoreaba y estaba expuesta en todas las televisiones. No puedo dejar de tiritar; ¿Qué sucedería si ahora las personas comenzasen a compararme con ella? Jamás podría llegar a igualarla. A excepción de nuestro incuestionable parecido físico, no tenemos muchas otras semejanzas.

Nos detenemos al llegar a la mansión de la presidenta y ésta nos recibe desde su balcón. Ofrece un breve discurso y finalizado el mismo, los equipos de preparación se abalanzan sobre sus respectivos tributos.

Julia y Ronda nos ayudan a bajar y luego nos hacen varios cumplidos. Mientras intento escuchar los comentarios de nuestras estilistas, no puedo evitar desviar mi mirada hacia Derrick, quien siquiera lo nota. Algo en mi interior me dice que me detenga, que estoy cometiendo un error, definitivamente esto no es bueno.

Nos hospedamos en una torre, dentro del Centro de Entrenamiento. Tendremos que abandonarlos cuando comience la batalla, pero hasta entonces es mía, y es por eso que decido inspeccionarla y reparo en más de un detalle.

Alguien toca la puerta y me limito a exclamar "pase". Se trata de mi padre llamandome para la cena.

Ya en la cocina me encuentro con mi padre, Derrick, Effie y las estilistas. Me siento y damos por comenzada la comida. Sirvo en mi plato una buena ración de variados gustos, recito las palabras "bon appetit" y me dispongo a degustarla. Un silencio lúgubre recorre el ambiente.

- ¿Cuándo planearon tomarse de la mano?- pregunta mi padre rompiendo con el silencio.

- Lo sé, no fue una idea original. Lo pensamos antes de comenzar el desfile.- responde Derrick.

En ningún momento lo decidimos, claro está, pero me sentiría más cómoda si las personas pensaran eso, por lo cual no acoto nada.

- No creo que haya sido una mala idea, pero la próxima comentenme sus planes.- ambos asentimos.

Al terminar la cena, todos han logrado terminarse hasta la última miga de pan. Pido permiso para retirarme y tras éste concedido, lo hago. Derrick me sigue hasta las habitaciones y cuando está por ingresar en la suya lo interrumpo:

- Gracias por resguardarme, estaba aterrada.- digo apoyándome sobre la pared.

- Fue un placer.- dice animado. Sonrío. Una vez más reacciono extraño estando a su lado.- ¿Quieres salir?- pregunta.

- ¿Podemos hacerlo?- indago.

- No lo sé.- responde y luego asiento.

Subimos al tejado, el mismo en el que mis padres habían tenido una de sus primeras conversaciones. Camino meticulosamente por un costado y me siento. Nos quedamos apreciando la majestuosa noche y su luna irradiando penetrantes rayos color plata.

- Derrick- murmuro luego de unos minutos.

- ¿Si?- inquiere.

- ¿Me matarías?

- ¿Qué?

- Si al final sólo quedáramos nosotros dos, ¿me matarías?

- No lo sé. No creo poder hacerlo.- responde perdido en el cielo.- y tú, ¿me matarías?

- No sería lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.- respondo con espontaneidad.- Hagamos un trato.

- ¿Cuál? Sabes que no podremos intentar suicidarnos, no daría resultado.

- Eso no es lo que tenía en mente.- hago una pausa- _Se le otorgará el privilegio de morir al que más lo precise._

Sé que suena estúpido, el objetivo del juego -entre otros- es sobrevivir, ¿porqué habría alguien de querer morir? Bueno, luego de ser expuesto a los horrores de los juegos, algunos tributos imploran la muerte, y temo que eso suceda conmigo.

Derrick se queda meditabundo durante algunos minutos y luego responde:

- Trato hecho.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante los siguientes veinte minutos y luego decido que es hora de dormir.

Despierto con el grato sonido de unas aves canturreando. Hago un esfuerzo por levantarme y lo logro. Me ducho con rapidez, me visto con ropa sencilla y práctica (lo que indica que hoy será el primer día de entrenamiento) y luego me recojo el cabello en una trenza.

- ¡Buenos días!- digo una vez en el comedor, esbozando una sonrisa, la cual cambio por una mueca, ya que lo que encuentro fuera de contexto.

- Buenos días. Espero que haya del estofado que sirvieron ayer, mi estómago esta implorando por comida.- dice Derrick haciéndose presente.

- Buenos días, chicos. Espero que hayan dormido bien.- dice mi padre con cortesía.- Por cierto, llegó una carta para ti- dice buscándola entre unos papeles y se la entrega.- y Annie, tu madre llamó y quiere hablar contigo, llámala después del desayuno.

_**Derrick's Pov**_

Es un tanto extraño recibir una carta, es más creo que es la primera que me envían. No tengo familia y mi hermana no la escribió, claro está.

La analizo: es del Distrito 13. ¿Me habré metido en problemas?

Rompo el sobre y desdoblo la carta. Las letras son claras pero las veo borrosas, de repente todo se torna negro, el ambiente se convierte en lúgubre y no puedo respirar. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se apelotonan en mis ojos, imposibilitandome así la vista. Aquellas lágrimas piden a gritos que les conceda el paso, que las deje brotar de mis ojos, pero no puedo darme ese lujo, ¿avergonzarme en público? Ni en sueños.

_Se ha ido_. Se la han llevado. A la única persona a la que alguna vez he amado, por la que podría haber dado mi vida, la asesinaron por mi culpa, por mis "pecados".

Saco fuerzas de lo más adentro de mi cuerpo y salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación. Puedo percibir los pasos de Annia corriendo detrás mío.

Llego a mi habitación y me lanzo sobre la cama. Annie entra detrás mío y se acerca con lentitud. Se sienta sobre la cama con delicadeza y me abraza. La observo con una mirada vacía, llena de dolor y sufrimiento, y enseguida lo entiende. Apenas si puedo ver con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos.

Al cabo de una hora ella sigue sentada sobre la cama, con mi cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo, mientras me acaricia el cabello y canturrea entre susurridos muy melodiosamente.

Miles de pensamientos masacran mi mente, pero sólo hay uno nítido y del cual estoy seguro: _voy a mantener a Annie con vida_. No tiene caso seguir viviendo, nadie va a extrañarme, ella tiene una familia que la ama y además merece vivir más que yo.

* * *

PD: más adelante voy a explicar a que se refiere con "pecados", no desesperen (?


	7. El entrenamiento

_Bueno, les traigo un capítulo nuevo, sé que no es el mejor, pero es lo que pude hacer. Estuve un poco ocupada y me falta inspiración._

_Quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron reviews, especialmente a **VampireGirl97**, ya que sus recomendaciones me fueron de mucha ayuda, voy a intentar ponerlas en práctica para el próximo capítulo._

* * *

Nos encontramos en el gimnasio, donde llevaremos a cabo las sesiones de entrenamiento durante los próximos tres días, estas serán tanto comunes (deambularemos por diferentes puestos con variedad de cualidades por aprender, necesarias para nuestra supervivencia en la arena) como privadas (daremos un "show" para los Vigilantes, quienes nos puntarán por nuestra destreza y esto influirá en la obtención de patrocinio).

Es un lugar extenso, está repleto de armas y hay una pista de obstáculos. Observo las armas meditabunda y analizo quien usaría cada una de ellas. Es algo estúpido, pero de veras me intriga. Calculo que el chico del 2 usaría un reluciente cuchillo de enorme tamaño y gran filo. Podría llegar a temblar como un flan si me amenazase con ella y de más está decir que ganaría, una sola maniobra con ella y podría matar a alguien con una misera hendidura.

Derrick y yo nos acercamos a el gentío, es decir a una suerte de ronda llena de tributos aislados. Presentes físicamente pero distantes mentalmente. Los únicos que se muestran animados- o al menos no se muerden las uñas hasta la cutícula por los nervios, cosa que estoy haciendo en este momento- son los profesionales.

Un hombre de mediana edad, cabello gris y buen estado físico se presenta como entrenador jefe y comienza a explicar los horarios, como de costumbre escucho atenta. Finalizado el mismo nos encaminamos a los puestos.

Veo como los profesionales corren donde las armas y eligen las más letales, los otros tributos se deslizan con timidez hacia los puestos y entre ellos veo a aquel chico del Distrito 5 que me había llamado la atención desde el incio. Tiene aspecto de sabelotodo y algo obsoleto, pero por algún motivo me agrada y parece de utilidad. Mi padre me había recomendado tener aliados y él es mi primera alternativa.

Los tributos profesionales siguen demostrando sus habilidades y aptitudes, montando un show y claro, aterrorizando a los más débiles, dejándoles en claro que ellos tienen más posibilidad de ser los vencedores. Decido alejarme del alboroto que estos crean, ya que me repugnan este tipo de personas.

El primer puesto a asistir es el de supervivencia, que tiene como objetivo primordial el empleo del fuego. Permanecemos en el mismo durante una hora y si bien estoy muy esmerada intentando prender una fogata- cosa que no da muy buenos resultados- no puedo evitar desviar mi mirada hacia Derrick. Luce muy calmado y esto me inquieta y sosiega a la vez: me incomoda que logre manejar tan bien el asunto de su hermana y me serena que podamos llevar a cabo el entrenamiento sin problema alguno.

Al cabo de una hora logra manejar el fuego con destreza y yo apenas si puedo hacerlo chispear. No es de suma importancia destacarse en el prendido de una fogata, pero aún así me fastidia no haberlo logrado.

El segundo puesto que visitamos es el de lanzamiento. Al llegar, Derrick se abalanza sobre las cuchillas, toma una y se concentra. Calcula la distancia con los ojos entrecerrados, se pone en posición y la lanza, consiguiendo un tiro certero. Varios tributos lo aclaman, pues está claro que yo no.

No estoy enfadada, celosa ni mucho menos, pero bien puedo recordar haberlo escuchado decir que no tenía ninguna habilidad especial, claro que no; no tiene una, tiene millares de aptitudes y todas ellas las guarda en secreto cual tesoro preciado. Mero embustero resultó ser. De todas formas tener destreza física y... suerte (si así se le puede llamar) no es un delito.

Diviso al chico del Distrito 5 en el puesto de nudos y me encamino hacia el mismo.

-Hola, soy Annia.- digo con predisposición

-Brandon, un gusto.- dice estrechando la mano y por algún motivo volteo hacia Derrick, quien me ve con suspicacia.

-El gusto es nuestro.- digo con cortesía y envío una mirada fría a Derrick, quien no deja de verme.- Me preguntaba si te gustaría formar una alianza.

- ¿A mí?- pregunta sorprendido- Pues claro, pero ¿porqué yo?

- No lo sé, hay algo en ti que me inspira confianza.- digo analizándolo, la verdad es que no se que es eso que me atrae en él, pero algo tiene que haber.

- Bueno, será un placer ser su cómplice- dice esbozando una sonrisa- Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.- dice a Derrick.

- Derrick- espeta.

- Es un gusto.- dice Brandon con con cordialidad.

-Igualmete.- responde Derrick con hastío.

Brandon se queda ensimismado durante algunos segundos.

- ¿No irán a aniquilarme mientras duerma, verdad?- pregunta con desconfianza.

- Somos personas de palabra y tenemos moral. Cuando quedemos solo doce tributos seguiremos por separado.- digo con firmeza.

- En ese caso lamento mi suspicacia.

- No hay drama.

- Bueno, señor sabelotodo, ¿qué sabes hacer?- dice Derrick en un tono instigador.

- No me agrada tu tono, pero es una interrogante justa y es por eso que voy a responderla: soy bueno en cuanto a la supervivencia, tengo facilidad para encontrar agua, puedo plantar ponderadas trampas y además mi coeficiente intelectual es de 145.- responde con orgullo. Puedo notar como Derrick se inquieta.

- ¡Eso es realmente impresionante!- digo satisfecha- Sabía que serías una buena elección desde el principio.- digo presuntuosa. Brandon se sonroja y comienza a brotar odio desde lo más profundo de Derrick.

- Muy bien niño multi función, demuéstralo.- dice exasperado. No me equivocaría si dijese que está celoso, pero decido callarme y obviarlo.

- Claro- responde con una mirada desafiante y toma una libreta. Comienza a escribir millares de palabras a un ritmo inverosímil. No tengo idea de que piensa probar escribiendo, pero me inquieto y le imploro que pare.

El último puesto que visitamos es el de arquería y es allí donde me doy el lujo de ofrecer un espectáculo. Al terminar el mismo es hora del almuerzo y me retiro satisfecha.

Tomamos el almuerzo en un comedor común. La mayoría de los tributos se sientan por separado, a excepción de los profesionales y alguno que otro compartiendo la comida con su compañero de distrito.

Como era de esperarse me siento junto a Derrick y Brandon se nos suma, cosa que no entusiasma mucho al primero, pero no acota nada. Comemos en silencio, uno luctuoso.

Al finalizar el día cada tributo vuelve a su planta en la torre. En cuanto ingresamos a la nuestra me dispongo a hablar con Derrick, pero este se encierra en su pieza tras un portazo. Intento no hostigarlo, ya a sufrido mucho hoy, le hablaré mañana.


	8. Las entrevistas

Decidí aguantar el dolor por Annie. Necesito mantenerme concentrado durante el entrenamiento para poder protegerla en la arena. No tiene sentido llorar por mi perdida. En eso de dos semanas me reencontraré con ella, con mi familia entera en el más allá.

Contuve las lágrimas y el sufrimiento por ella y así es como me lo agradece; aliándose al mini Einstein.

Siquiera puedo expresar mi cólera. Pues claro, cualquiera querría ser aliado de Annia, la hija de los amantes trágicos. Lo sé, este pensamiento no es correcto, pero ¿qué me queda por suponer?

Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen aman incondicionalmente a su hija, ya han pasado ellos mismos por esta masacre y se refutan a dejar que ella también. Pues por desgracia ellos no pueden decidírlo, pero si pueden cometer una felonía, un acto inmoral.

-O-

El primer día pasa mas o menos como el primero: deambulamos por los diferentes puestos, aprendiendo cosas útiles para la batalla y otras no tanto.

Durante el tercer día nos llaman para nuestras sesiones en privado con los Vigilantes. Brandon es el el primero en pasar y observo como Annia le desea suerte, cosa que me opongo a hacer. Luego de aproximadamente una hora, los vigilantes me llaman.

— Buena suerte.— le espeto.

— Igual a ti.— dice indiferente.

Al entrar al gimnasio noto que la calma y perseverancia no abundan en la sala. Los vigilantes están exhaustos y parecen ser mas bien adustos. Pues al instante deduzco que esto no será fácil.

Intento tranquilizarme, estoy tan nervioso que me sudan las manos. Decido llevar a cabo la demostración con naturalidad e intento calmarme.

Como no sobresalgo en muchas cosas, decido que lo mejor es hacer una demostración de lanzamiento, ya que eso los había entretenido anteriormente.

Me acerco a donde se encuentran las armas y tomo un cuchillo con mucho filo. Fijo la vista en el blanco y me pongo en posición, calculo con minuciosidad y lo lanzo, implorando acertar. Un sentimiento de sosiego se hace con mi cuerpo al ver el cuchillo clavado en el blanco. Luego hago una demostración de fuerza y al terminar hago un ademán, para luego retirarme.

Mientras camino al ascensor mi cabeza se atiborra de pensamientos: ¿Lo habré hecho bien?, ¿Qué puntaje habré obtenido? Y es recién ahí cuando lo entiendo: no quiero morir, no sé si de veras existe el más allá, es algo que he creado en mi mente para justificar el hecho de que sacrificaré mi vida por ella.

¿De veras quiero hacerlo?, morir, a eso me refiero.

Las personas no suelen hablar de la muerte, supongo que se siente irreal, inalcanzable. A los diecisiete años de edad es extraño pensar en como será experimentarla. De todas formas es algo natural, las personas mueren. La gente que se aferran al concepto del más allá no sufren tanto al advertir la muerte, supongo que me gustaría afianzarme a ello.

Mi vida ya no tiene sentido, no vale nada. De hecho nunca lo hizo y aún menos ahora que siquiera me queda mi hermana. Jamás debí haberme dejado llevar por mi sed de venganza, ya que al hacerlo me convertí en uno de ellos, fingiendo que las vidas ajenas no valen nada. Debía haber escuchado a mi cabeza, que me pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera. Soy un imbécil.

El puntaje no debería importarme, de todas formas ya estoy muerto.

Al llegar a mi habitación me encierro en ella, otra vez y no salgo hasta escuchar unos silenciosos y delicados pasos en el pasillo.

—¡Annia!— exclamo tras abrir la puerta y veo su expresión perpleja.

— Derrick...— responde frunciendo el seño.- ¿Por casualidad estamos peleados? es decir, estábamos... No me has hablado en casi un día entero.

— No, lo siento... estaba un tanto compungido por la muerte de mi hermana, eso es todo.

— Oh, lamento haberte evitado.— dice apenada.

— Está bien.— respondo— Y dime, ¿cómo te fue?

— Terrible. No me prestaron ni un minuto de su tiempo.— responde abatida y no puedo evitar querer abrazarla y consolarla.

Doy una zancada hasta donde ella se encuentra y lentamente la rodeo con mis brazos. Como ella no rechaza el abrazo nos quedamos así durante algunos minutos, hasta que Effie nos interrumpe.

— Lamento interrumpirlos, pero Annia; tus padres te buscan.— dice ella mientras se acomoda su estruendosa peluca.

—¿Mi**s** padre**s**?— responde mucho más animada.

— Sí, tu madre quiere despedirse y desearte buena suerte antes de que entres en la arena.

No la vuelvo a ver sino hasta la cena. Se encuentra sentada entre sus padres, hablando emocionada de quien sabe qué. Me siento enfrente de ella y luego se suman Effie, Julia y Ronda. Prendemos el televisor para ver los puntajes y comemos en silencio.

Al llegar al Distrito 12 primero se expone mi puntaje: 10. Me quedo viendo escéptico el artefacto, que aún sigue en funcionamiento, pero lo siento imperceptible. Escucho como todos me felicitan, pero no puedo reaccionar. No sino hasta que se hace público el puntaje de Annia: un 7. No es tan malo, podría ser peor, pero no es algo exactamente bueno... Traerá problemas en cuanto al patrocinio.

Una vez finalizada la cena, nos aconsejan que vayamos a la cama. No me opongo y decido no hacer caso omiso, después de todo tampoco puedo hablar con Annia.

Despierto con la escandalosa voz de Effie, quien me recuerda que es un día sumamente importante, ya que se llevarán a cabo las entrevistas. Hago un esfuerzo y logro sentarme en la cama. Me paso la mano por el cabello e intento pararme. Una vez de pie me dirijo a la ducha. Ya aseado me dispongo a vestirme para luego presentarme en la cocina.

El desayuno se lleva a cabo con naturalidad.

— ¿Cuál es el horario?— me limito a preguntar.

— Tendrán una hora con Effie y Katniss y otra conmigo y Haymitch, después se juntarán con sus respectivas estilistas.— responde Peeta.

— ¿Haymitch?— inquiere Annia emocionada

— Sí, vendrá a ayudarnos— responde Katniss con una disimulada sonrisa, después de todo le tiene algo de aprecio.

Y hablando de Roma, un borracho andrajoso se presenta al elegante comedor de nuestra planta. Se nota que no a dormido en días y tiene una fuerte resaca.

— ¡Tío Haytmich!— exclama Annia en un tono muy enternecedor y se abalanza sobre él, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

-O-

Ver una vez más al Tío Haymitch me llena de alegría... Mi madre suele decir que es extraño que pueda querer tanto a un "borracho infeliz", pero se lo atribuyo al hecho de que han tenido una riña recientemente.

Al finalizar el desayuno me dirijo junto a mi madre y Effie a mi habitación. Ambas me enseñan como usar tacones, entre otras cosas poco útiles y de gente típica del Distrito 13.

Al cabo de una hora manejo los tacones con fluidez y también finjo sonrisas bastante admisibles. Satisfecha con mi logro me dirijo donde mi padre.

Luego de una larga charla y varios consejos estoy lista para la entrevistas. Según me dijo debo de ser yo misma, aunque claro, debo obviar el hecho de que odio estar aquí.

Una vez reunidos con Julia y Ronda nos ponemos a disputar sobre el traje.

Luego de hablar durante un rato se deciden a enseñarnos los atuendos: por suerte lo único que conservan del fénix son algunos tonos dorados y anaranjados, fuera de eso se trata de un lindo vestido de encaje y un elegante traje para Derrick.

Me dirijo a una de las habitaciones y me lo pruebo. Primero me calzo el vestido y luego los zapatos. Me veo en el espejo... Es extraño, la chica que se ve reflejada en él no se parece a mí. No llevo nada de maquillaje y mi cabello está al natural, pero aún así ese atuendo no se parece a mí. No soy un fénix, jamás lo seré.

Salgo dando diminutos pasitos, ya que si bien había practicado como usar tacones y lo manejaba bien, ser precavida no sería exactamente innecesario.

Derrick y yo nos presentamos al mismo tiempo en la sala y al vernos, ambas mujeres nos aplauden y vitorean orgullosas de sus creaciones.

Julia y Ronda se encuentran dándonos los últimos retoques antes de salir a escena. Nos encontramos con todo nuestro equipo- por así llamarlo- al bajar del ascensor. Nos desean suerte y luego nos dirigimos a la formación donde los otros tributos se encuentran. Nos ubican en unas gradas y nos mantenemos sentados ahí, viendo las entrevistas de los demás tributos hasta que sea nuestro turno y podamos retirarnos. Por desgracia yo soy la penúltima, ya que el Distrito 12 es el último y soy niña, y es por eso que pasaré antes que Derrick. Permanezco esperando mi turno, pues no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer.

Caesar Flickerman termina de entrevistar al chico del Distrito 11 y me presenta. Los nervios me carcomen, pero hago un esfuerzo y finjo estar de maravilla. Al salir a escena me reciben los vítores del público eufórico. Me siento en un sillón junto a Caesar y damos por comenzada la entrevista.

No puedo evitar notar que se encuentra muy deteriorado en relación a los pocos vídeos en los que lo había visto repetidas veces.

— Que orgullo el mío,- dice Caesar con una sonrisa— entrevistar a la hija de los legendarios amantes trágicos.

— El orgullo es mío, usted es una leyenda en el espectáculo televisivo.— digo intentando "cortejarlo"

— Claro que no... Bueno habría que ver que piensa el público.— responde y el público lo aclama- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi fama, sino de ti. Dime Annia, ¿Qué se siente estar aquí?

¿Qué se siente estar aquí? ¿Es broma? Me convocaron para participar de un juego en el que televisaran mis despojos.

— Pues, estoy un tanto nerviosa, pero puedo manejarlo.— respondo simulando una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué puedes decirnos de tu compañero? Se les ha visto muy juntos, no estarán pensando en dejarnos pasmados ante una declaración de amor durante la entrevista, ¿eh?— responde Caesar en un tono pícaro.

— Descuida, somos sólo amigos.— respondo con frialdad: ¿Porqué iríamos a enamorarnos nosotros también? No se porque pero de alguna forma su comentario anterior me hace pensar que Caesar acaba de sugerir que la relación de mis padres era ficción. Sí, al principio lo era, pero si al final no se hubiesen enamorado, yo no estaría aquí sentada.

— Bueno, se nos terminó el tiempo. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo.

— El placer fue mío— respondo sonriente.

— ¡Un aplauso para la señorita Annia Mellark!— exclama al público y este responde con gritos, aplausos y chiflidos. Hago una reverencia y me retiro.

* * *

Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, decidí subirlo hoy ya que durante la semana estaré un tanto ocupada.

Me gustaría aclarar que hasta el segundo _**-O-**_es POV Derrick y de ahí en adelante es de Annia.

Bueno, como verán en el próximo cap ya arranco con la arena *O*

Por cierto, me gustaría recomendarles que ojeen este fic, no se van a arrepentir ;) : s/8178178/1/The_Hunger_Games_of_Madge


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos (si es que hay alguien leyendo) :)

Quisiera pedirles que si leen el fic, se tomen cinco minutos de su tiempo para dejar un review. No tengo problemas con los lectores "fantasma", pero ya nadie comenta y si los estoy aburriendo, me gustaría estar al tanto de ello para intentar mejorarlo, que por cierto el próximo capítulo será mas entretenido y dinámico, ya que los personajes entrarán en acción en la arena.

Agradecería cualquier tipo de crítica, si no les gusta el fic, no duden en decirlo.

Gracias a aquellos que siguen mis actualizaciones. Saludos :)

* * *

Una vez en mi cuarto, lo primero que resuelvo hacer es quitarme mi estruendoso atuendo y limpiarme el maquillaje. Luego tomo una toalla y me doy una larga ducha, procurando disfrutarla, ¿quién sabe cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que pueda tomar un baño decente?

Al terminar el aseo me pongo un cómodo camisón y me hecho en la cama exhausta. Cierro los ojos, con la certeza de que me quedaré dormida al instante, pero eso no sucede. Doy varias vueltas, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero no hay caso. En un movimiento espontáneo me pongo de pie y sin razón aparente me dirijo hacia la puerta y para cuando logro volverme lúcida, me encuentro llamando a la puerta de Derrick.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh?— dice mientras se corre a un lado, dejándome entrar— Nadie nos culpa, dudo que algún otro tributo pueda pegar un ojo en toda la noche, a excepción de los profesionales, claro.

—Para ser franca, desde que llegamos sufro de insomnio.— digo mientras me siento en la cama-— Cambiando de tema..¿Recuerdas el plan?

— ¿Qué plan?— responde desconcertado y reacciono con la peor de mis caras. Supongo que la broma salió bien, ya que intenta contener la risa, pero en un acto fallido termina rompiendo en una carcajada estrepitosa, que dura al menos cinco minutos. Jamás creí que uno de mis gestos podría hacer reír tanto a una persona.— Lo repasamos veinte veces, Annie. Con y sin Brandon, ya nos lo sabemos de memoria, no te pongas paranoica.— responde mientras se sienta a mi lado.

De repente me entra la somnolencia, tal vez se trata de que la compañía de Derrick me brinda suficiente seguridad como para poder dormir. Me recuesto lentamente en su brazo, el cual se encuentra bajo mi nuca.

Comienzo a abrir lentamente mis ojos, gracias a la luz que se filtra por la ventana y una vez despierta, aunque no completamente lúcida, saludo al chico que yace en frente mío.

—Buenos días.— susurro sonriente y es ahí cuando consigo ponerme al tanto de todo: hoy comienzan los juegos. ¿Buenos días?, ¿Qué diablos tienen de buenos?—Lamento mi optimismo.

— No te disculpes, en días como estos el optimismo es de mucha ayuda.— sonrío y me levanto.

—Te veo luego— digo ya en la puerta y me retiro.

Al llegar a mi habitación me encuentro con un traje que dejó preparado Julia, lo distingo por su olor. Su fragancia me recuerda a algo, aunque no estoy segura a que... supongo que será a alguna flor del bosque.

Mientras observo mi atuendo (el cual se parece mucho al que usaba para salir de caza y analizándolo con meticulosidad llego a la conclusión de que será en algún lugar con clima templado), me machaco la cabeza pensando en que fruta o flor tiene ese aroma. Luego de unos cuantos minutos lo recuerdo: Primroses, las flores que hay en mi jardín y mi madre aprecia tanto.

Me cambio y una vez lista me encamino a ver a los demás. Al llegar lo primero que puedo notar es el llamativo y colorido atuendo de Julia. Ya a pocos metros de distancia puedo distinguir a todos: mi madre, mi padre, Derrick, Haymitch, Effie y las estilistas.

Me sitúo en frente de mis padres y no puedo evitar abrazarlos. Quiero recordar este momento por siempre; grabar en mi cabeza la calidez de sus brazos, el perfume de mi madre, la fuerza que mi padre utiliza, es obvio que no puede y aún menos quiere dejarme ir.

Todos nos acompañan hasta un lugar en el edificio donde aparece un aereodeslizador. Una vez abordo me quedo paralizada y un hombre con una jeringa me inyecta el dispositivo de seguimiento. El viaje se hace eterno y me atacan los nervios, los cuales aumentan al llegar a nuestro destino: la sala de lanzamiento.

Julia se acerca y me arregla el cabello, lo trenza como lo hacía mi madre de niña. Una vez lista nos sentamos en el sofá y estoy tan nerviosa que hago un esfuerzo por no comerme las uñas.

—Recuerda el plan: pon como prioridad encontrar agua y aléjate de la Cornucopia.— dice en un tono muy maternal. Supongo que debe haberme notado nerviosa y creyó que hablar me ayudaría.

—Lo haré.— me limito a responder, los nervios me carcomen y me impiden la articulación de las palabras.

—No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá con naturalidad, ya verás.— dice mientras mete sus manos en los bolsillos en busca de algo—Esto es para ti.— dice depositando un dije en mis manos: es un fénix en forma de ying yang, por lo que doy por hecho que Derrick recibirá uno también.

—Gracias, es muy bonito.— digo mientras recorro su superficie con la yema de mis dedos.

—De nada, quiero que lo conserves, como amuleto. Tal vez te de suerte.— dice esbozando una sonrisa y luego ojea su reloj—Ya es hora.— dice y luego se para acompañándome hasta un lugar donde un tubo de cristal me aprisiona.

Comienza la cuenta regresiva. Miro rápidamente a mis aliados y estos hacen un ademán de asentimiento.

Cinco; cuatro; tres; dos; uno..._ Suena el gong._

Todos se abalanzan sobre los suministros que están junto a una...¿tienda? Bueno, lo que queda de ella.

Tomo carrera mientras veo a mis alrededores para seguir el plan: _huir de la Cornucopia._

A juzgar por los escombros en el suelo y las edificaciones arrancadas de sus cimientos, se puede decir que se trata de una ciudad deshabitada (desde hace unos cuantos años) y destruida. Por algún motivo creo que escuché de ella, pero no tengo tiempo para seguir meditando.

Un grito de pavor me devuelve a la realidad: **es Brandon.**


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola a todos!

Como noté que estaban interesados en saber porqué chillaba Brandon, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo :)

Espero que les guste, aunque como ya saben; la imaginación no es mi fuerte y es por eso que este capítulo deja bastante que desear.

Por favor dejen sus reviews, sean sinceros... Si no les gusta digan la verdad.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, especialmente a aquellos que se toman un tiempo en dejarme algún comentario. Por cierto, le doy la bienvenida a mis lectoras nuevas, un saludo chicas!

* * *

Volteo hacia el lugar procedente del sonido. Tengo el corazón en la boca. Al posar mi mirada en Brandon veo como la muchacha del Distrito 5 (es decir su compañera), lo tiene aprisionado contra el suelo.

No intenta matarlo de una sola hendidura, recita algunas palabras con una mirada amenazante, como si estuviese a punto de saciar su sed de venganza. Miro a mis al rededores perpleja, necesito un arma, algo con que aniquilar al victimario. Corro hacia Brandon, suplicando por su vida. Al parecer la chica ha terminado con su discurso y se hace con el cuchillo, el cual maneja con vehemencia. Cuando el cuchillo se posiciona a pocos centímetros de su pecho, se escucha un gemido de dolor y la chica cae, atravesada por una lanza, tiñendo así el pavimento de su sangre rojiza.

Alzo la mirada para contemplar al salvador de Brandon, y me llevo una sorpresa monumental al encontrarme con Derrick. No hay tiempo para agradecimientos, así que tomamos una mochila y un arma cada uno, para luego correr con toda rapidez lo más lejos posible.

Luego de unos treinta minutos de correr con todas nuestras fuerzas, llegamos a un vasto descampado. Lo analizo, intentando descifrar que había sido en su antigüedad, pero no llego a ninguna conclusión.

Lo único que circunda el lugar son pequeñas porciones de césped, algunos árboles bajos y...a lo lejos, ¡una construcción! Comienzo a correr hacia ella y tengo la certeza de que Brandon y Derrick vienen detrás mío, ya que puedo escuchar sus pasos agitados haciendo crujir algunas hojas.

La examino una vez más antes de entrar, y al volver la vista logro ver algunos sepulcros de aspecto arcaico... Estamos parados sobre un cementerio.

No es que me inquiete el que estemos en un cementerio en sí, sino que me desagrada el hecho de vacilemos sobre tierras sagradas. Además me incomoda el saber que moriré en uno.

Consigo salir de mis pensamientos y abro la puerta sin prevenir que encontraré detrás. Para mi sorpresa, se trata de un cuarto vacío, donde se filtra la luz con facilidad. El mismo está abarrotado de polvo y telarañas... sin contar la incalculable cantidad de insectos que lo habitan.

Explico que no podemos pasar la noche en el descampado, que deberíamos arreglar un poco la habitación y dormir allí, y todos ponemos manos a la obra para asear el lugar. No hay mucho que se pueda hacer, ya que no tenemos los elementos necesarios, pero al menos intentaremos quitar los escombros que aún abarcan el suelo.

Una vez limpio (por así decirle), tomamos nuestras mochilas e inspeccionamos que hay en ellas. Ponemos todas las cosas de utilidad en el centro y conseguimos reunir: dos bolsas de dormir (sacos), tres linternas, cuatro paquetes de frutas disecadas (entre otros víveres), una cantimplora, una lanza, una navaja y un arco.

Ya estando exhausta resuelvo dormir, tomo uno de los sacos y me voy a un lado, pero recuerdo que sólo hay dos.

— ¿Quién hará la guardia? Al menos durante un par de horas, luego alguien más lo cubrirá y éste podrá dormir.— digo mientras bostezo. Derrick y Brandon se miran entre sí... No van a pedirme que lo haga, pero tampoco quieren hacerlo ellos.

— Yo lo haré.— responde Brandon cediendo, aunque no de buena gana.

Me acurruco en el saco y me dispongo a dormir, por más nervios que tenga, no dormir no resolverá nada.

Comienzo a tener pesadillas, veo como un tributo atraviesa la frente de Bandon con una lanza, utilizando una fuerza sobrehumana. Luego un muto aparece de la nada y se hace contra Brandon, puedo percibir en sus ojos odio, el mismo que vi en los de aquella chica del Distrito 5. Más tarde veo como uno de los profesionales, el chico del Distrito 2, me mata azotándome contra el pavimento.

Me despierto gritando y llorando, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro entre los brazos de Derrick. Me acaricia el cabello y me pide que pare, dice que es sólo una pesadilla, que todo estará bien.

Luego de un rato ya he dejado de llorar, pero no puedo volver a dormir y Derrick no piensa dejarme haciendo guardia sola, por lo que se queda insomne junto conmigo.

En algún punto de la noche debemos habernos quedado dormidos, ya que amanezco rodeada por sus brazos. Una vez espabilada me siento y luego digo buenos días a mis compañeros.

Veo como una luz ilumina la sala y muestra en una pantalla las imágenes de los muertos: un chico del Distrito 4, una chica del Distrito 3 y la chica del Distrito 5 que intentó apuñalar a Brandon y Derrick atravesó con una lanza. Puedo notar como Brandon se apena al recordar que ella fue asesinada... Podría decir que es pórque era su compañera, pero creo que hay algo más y voy a averiguarlo.

De repente la voz de uno de los Vigilantes (el Jefe Creador del Juego, Eizen Craig),se hace presente, retumbando en la inmensa Arena. La intención de este mensaje es anunciar algo de _"suma importancia"._


	11. Katniss POV No capítulo

Hola chicas :)

Bueno, como verán ésto no es un capítulo. Es un diminuto regalo para aquellas que reclamaron por Katniss.

Este es un POV Katniss, donde expresa como se siente en cuanto a la situación de su hija y que haría si ella perdiese.

Sé que no es de lo mejor, pero como ya les dije no es un capítulo, así que en realidad no le presté tanta importancia.

* * *

No puedo ni quiero ver los "episodios" que televisan de los juegos. Peeta es quien los ve y luego me cuenta como va todo. No puedo hacerlo por dos motivos: en primer lugar, porque me rehúso a ver como asesinan a mi hija, y en segundo porque verlo reviviría millones de recuerdos que enterré en el pasado.

Annia, Peeta y el niño que crece en mi vientre, son todo lo que tengo. Jamás podría dejarlos ir, y menos aún que lo tomen como un espectáculo.

Se que debería pensar en positivo, creer que así como yo lo logré también lo hará mi hija, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no sucederá.

Ay Annia, mi pequeña, si supieras lo mucho que te amo... En momentos como este me retracto totalmente por no haber sido afectiva y demostrativa contigo. De veras no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto te aprecio, y que de haber podido habría sacrificado mi vida por ti. Lo sé, es mi culpa, debería habértelo dicho todas las noches antes de irte a dormir, luego de que tu padre te leyera aquellos cuentos y te diéramos el beso de las buenas noches.

No doy para más, necesito calmarme, por mí y por el bien de mi hijo. Me recomendaron no estar bajo estrés. Já, ¿acaso son imbéciles? Estoy a punto de ver a mi hija ser apuñalada, acribillada, degollada... No tengo idea de cual será su fin, pero el noventa porciento de sus chances apuntan para este lado...No, no voy a permitirlo, así tenga que infiltrarme en la Arena y asesinar a todos lo otros tributos con mis propias manos lo haré.

Peeta entra al cuarto y me ve tendida en la cama, agonizando, con lágrimas apelotonándose en mis ojos y se acerca a consolarme. Me rodea con sus brazos protectores y me estrecha con fuerza, de una forma muy contentiva. Las lágrimas comienza a fluir con ímpetu, humedeciendo mis mejillas y nublandome la vista. Permanecemos así durante minutos, horas.

De repente recuerdo cuando tenía pesadillas y Peeta siempre estaba allí, para consolarme y ayudarme a ver el lado positivo de las cosas, lograba hacer sentir mejor con sólo algunas palabras. Pero no es suficiente con palabras y abrazos; no se trata de mí, la vida de mi hija está en juego.

¿Qué diablos haré cuando muera? No voy a vivir sin ella, claro está.

Tal vez enloquezca y me suicide; ese sería el camino más rápido.

No estoy segura de que haré si Annia pierde la vida en esa matanza, pero hay una cosa de la cual tengo la certeza: estaré sedienta de venganza y por supuesto que tendré una víctima; Alma Coin.

Ya puedo imaginar ese sentimiento de satisfacción al verla tendida en el suelo, exánime, con sangre rojiza y cargada de su alevosía emanando de la hendidura causada por mi flecha. Una sonrisa maléfica y de júbilo se dibujaría en mis labios, y no me preocuparía por esconderla.


	12. La Cornucopia

_¡Hola a todas/os! (aunque son todas, ¿verdad?)_

_Bueno, tengo varias cosas que decir, así que si no quieren leer pavadas les recomiendo que salteen toda esta primera parte xD_

_**Para empezar quiero agradecerles a mis fieles lectoras, tanto por leer como por dejar reviews :3**_

_En segundo lugar quiero aclarar algunos puntos: **sí hay Cornucopia**... bueno una suerte de ella. En segundo lugar, aunque me hubiese gustado plantar la Arena en un cementerio, hubiese sido demasiado para mí y es por eso que verán un giro en la historia. Luego, en cuanto a **Derrick**, aquí explica un poco porque **asesinaron a su hermana**, aunque no del todo, tendrán que esperar un poco más._

* * *

—Atención, tributos: este mensaje tiene como objetivo comunicarles que la única forma de conseguir los víveres necesarios para su supervivencia es yendo a la Cornucopia en busca de los mismos. Claro, a menos que logren ingresar al "Bosque de Abedulias", donde podrán cazar diferentes animales y recolectar variedad de plantas.— dicho esto se escucha un sonido y luego se da por terminada la transmisión del mensaje.

Bosque de Abedulias..¿Qué clase monstruos nos han tocado este año por Vigilantes?

Las Abedulias son bayas increíblemente tóxicas y mortales, diseñadas específicamente para asesinar tributos en la Arena. Estas peculiares frutas tienen la capacidad de cambiar su forma. Por más extraño o insólito que parezca, se ha llegado a atribuirles el sesenta porciento de las muertes en los juegos. Los motivos por los cuales tantos tributos se arriesgan a probarlas son: en primer lugar se ven extremadamente auténticas, es natural confundirlas con las originales y en segundo, cuando los tributos están famélicos se arriesgan a ingerir cualquier cosa al alcance de sus manos. Ese no es el único problema que tiene este bosque, sino que cuando estas particulares frutas están involucradas, otros tipos de fenómenos extraños ocurren en ellos, por ejemplo, la mayor parte de la vegetación es tóxica y muchos animales son en realidad mutos.

—Dividámosnos— propongo— Derrick y yo iremos a la Cornucopia y tú busca una forma de entrar al bosque,— digo señalando a Brandon— porque admitamoslo, nosotros nunca lo lograríamos.— digo esto último observando a Derrick.

—Entendido.— responden al unísono.

Derrick y yo tomamos dos mochilas y guardamos en ellas todo lo que nos parece de utilidad, a excepción de las armas, que por lógica las llevamos a mano, por si en algún momento tenemos la necesidad de defendernos (aunque imploro que eso no suceda). Una vez listos nos despedimos de Brandon (a quien tengo que admitir que le estoy tomando mucho cariño, así como Derrick lo hace, aunque claro, él jamás lo admitirá) y nos encaminamos hacia un baño de sangre.

Durante el trayecto, inevitablemente pasamos por el sector de las tumbas y mi cara se tiñe de blanco al reconocer algunas pocas: Primrose Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Madge Undersee, Cinna..¿Qué clase de crueldad es esta?, ¿Qué no le vasta a mi madre con verme aquí, luchando por mantenerme con vida?, ¿También tienen la necesidad de recordarle cuántas personas han muerto por su culpa?

El camino se hace largo, aún más de lo que creí. No lo recordaba tan extenso, supongo que la adrenalina que sentía al correr por mi vida tapó el hecho de que recorrimos un trayecto más bien largo. Comienzo a sentir que si no hago algo moriré de aburrimiento y es por eso que me dispongo a entablar una conversación.

—Em... Derrick...— balbuceo. Hay sólo una cosa que quiero saber en este momento y dudo si preguntarle o no.

— ¿Sí?— pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Probablemente esté fuera de lugar, pero anhelo saber la respuesta, ya que me has dejado con intriga y sabes que no te quiero hacer m—

— Me vengué.— interrumpe— Es por eso que asesinaron a mi hermana.— noto que sus ojos se humedecen y las lágrimas se apelotonan en sus ojos, pero les impedirá el paso a toda costa. Ansío seguir preguntando, pero sé que no debo, al menos no ahora.

Seguimos caminando en un silencio no frío, no distante, sino helado. Al llegar a nuestro destino nos escondemos tras unos arbustos, mientras planeo la logística.

Todas las mochilas con provisiones se encuentran en su sitio, lo que significa que no ha llegado nadie aún o están escondidos, esperando encontrar una presa fácil a quien asesinar a sangre fría.

—Derrick... ven— susurro— A la cuenta de diez correremos como si nuestra vida pendiese de ello— que idiota, como si no lo hiciera—¿entendido? Prepara la lanza, por si acaso.

Un grito ensordecedor arrebata mi atención. Me quedo helada observando como destrozan el cuerpo de un tributo. Estando próxima de ellos me quedo viéndolos estupefacta, ¿cómo es que hay tantos profesionales?

Aquellos se dedican a asesinar gente, ya han aniquilado a dos chicas y un chico. Están listos para marcharse y seguir matando tributos, pero no lo hacen sin antes tomar tantas mochilas como pueden.

Procuro que no haya moros en la costa, le doy un codazo a Derrick y me hecho a correr hacia las mochilas con ligereza y antes de poder voltear veo como una flecha pasa a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Me quedo inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar y otro grito agonizante logra acaparar mi atención una vez más.

Intento voltear y afrontar la realidad, pero no quiero hacerlo. No podría seguir adelante sin él, prefiero morir aquí y ahora. Saco fuerzas de lo más profundo de mi ser, suplicando no encontrarme con el cuerpo inerte de mi compañero de distrito, quien se había ido convirtiendo en mucho más que eso durante las últimas semanas.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todas :)

Bueno, he notado que últimamente no recibo muchos comentarios... De verdad, díganme,¿las estoy aburriendo?

Ah, me olvidaba! Estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic con **VampireGirl97, **y me gustaría saber si alguien está interesado en leerlo.

Saludos :)

PD: que día prefieren las actualizaciones, ¿los martes o jueves?

* * *

Volteo lentamente mientras rezo y suplico para mis adentros, pero nada podría haberme preparado para lo que me encuentro: Derrick echado en el suelo, exhausto, junto al cadáver de algún tributo, del cual emanan litros de sangre. Mis músculos comienzan a relajarse, y así también mi corazón, el cual latía a toda velocidad. Me abalanzo sobre Derrick, con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos. Lo tengo próximo, muy próximo y en un movimiento espontáneo rozo mis labios contra los suyos. Los presiono con calidez y luego se convierte en algo recíproco, para luego separarnos por falta de aire.

Intento decir algo, no sólo por el beso, sino también por el susto que me llevé, pero vasta sólo con verlo a sus penetrantes ojos color esmeralda. Me paro y estrecho mi mano, ayudándolo a reincorporarse. Tomamos tres mochilas y abandonamos el lugar a trote.

Volvemos por el mismo sendero, pero ésta vez no me aburro, ya que estoy demasiado abstraída en mis pensamientos. ¿Hice bien en besarlo?, es decir, fue un impulso, pero aún así. Que ingenua fui..¿Qué sucederá si tengo que asesinarlo? Sólo pensar en ello me hace estremecerme, me tenso y comienzo a tiritar. Derrick debe haberlo notado, ya que se dispone a hablar:

—¿Te sientes bien?— pregunta preocupado.

—Sí... Eso creo... — respondo dubitativa.

—Vamos, puedes decirme que es. — dice mirándome a los ojos.

—Es sólo que... — suspiro— no quiero perderte.

—No vas a perderme, saldremos juntos de esta. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, como a tus padres. —dice y luego me rodea con sus brazos, de una forma más bien paternal.

—¿Y vivir un Infierno como ellos? —digo con los ojos húmedos—Ni en sueños.

—Hay algo que debo decirte... — arqueo una ceja— ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que llegó la carta?— asiento— Bueno, desde entonces tengo decidido sacarte de aquí con vida.

Siento un agujero negro en mi corazón, el cual va consumiendo todo a su paso. ¿Dejar que alguien sacrifique su vida por mí? Ni en sueños. Bastante alboroto causo, ya tengo toda una familia velando por mí en casa.

—¿Acaso estás bromeando?, ¿De veras crees que voy a dejarte morir por mí? — ya no puedo expresar como me siento. Tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, mi corazón vuelve a latir un millar de veces por segundo, los nervios me carcomen, se me dificulta la respiración ¿Cómo es que alguien me cree capaz de permitir una cosa así?

—No tienes elección, ya lo he decidido. — dice tomando mi rostro entre sus manos—Annia, tienes a una familia entera desfalleciéndose por ti, ¿yo qué tengo? _Nada._

— arece que no entiendes que no voy a dejarte hacerlo. — respondo un poco irritada.

Al cabo de un kilómetro siento la necesidad de conversar:

—¿De qué te vengaste? — espeto. De no haber estado enojada, lo hubiese preguntado de otra forma, pero parece que se me subió la cólera a la cabeza.

—No te conté como murieron mis padres, ¿verdad? — está a punto de decirme cuando un sonido nos exalta.— Los arbustos—susurra— Hay algo allí.

—Debe ser un animal, restale importancia y sigamos — respondo entre jadeos.

Derrick prepara su lanza y yo tomo mi arco y lo tenso, dejándome vencer por el miedo, mientras imploro que sea algún pájaro malherido, o cualquier otro ser incapaz de aniquilarnos.

—¡Buuuuuu!— me caigo al piso del susto. Derrick me ayuda a reincorporarme y en cuanto lo logro, intento abalanzarme sobre Brandon, quien se encuentra tendido en el suelo, descostillándose de risa, pero Derrick me detiene.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?, ¡Casi muero de un infarto! — le gruño.

—Si hubieses visto tu cara no dirías lo mismo. — dice Brandon en un tono burlón y decido apartar la vista, para no intentar estrangularlo en un acto espontáneo. Clavo mi mirada en Derrick y me llevo una sorpresa: está rojo, intentando contener la risa.

—¿Alguna noticia sobre el bosque? — pregunto aún exasperada.

—Por supuesto — dice Brandon con aires de superioridad y se acomoda sus gafas, mientras respira hondo— El bosque está rodeado por alguna clase de campo magnético. Hay dos formas de pasarlo: a) Desactivarlo y b) Pasar por alguna parte que el campo no rodee.

—¿Y tienes idea de cómo hacer alguna de esas cosas? — pregunta Derrick suspicaz.

—No estoy del todo seguro, pero teniendo en cuenta la dimensión del bosque y la capacidad que tienen estos campos,- los cuales no darán abasto para cubrir tanto terreno- calculo que nuestra entrada no está a más de doce horas desde aquí.

—En ese caso, creo que lo mejor es que salgamos ahora mismo, habremos hecho la mitad del trayecto para las seis y acamparemos bajo algún árbol. ¿Qué te parece? — pregunta Derrick volviéndose hacia mí.

—Si es lo que quieres...

Ya han pasado quien sabe cuantas horas, (Brandon lo hace, guiándose por el sol, pero no pienso preguntarle) y aún seguimos caminando. Tengo sed, hambre y me duelen los pies. Ya les he propuesto detenernos y descansar en repetidas ocasiones, pero nadie respeta mis opiniones. No desde que Brandon y Derrick se hicieron amigos... o algo parecido.

Estoy tan agotada que he llegado a considerar fingir un desmayo, al menos se detendrían de ser así... Eso quiero pensar.

De repente comienzo a sentirme mareada, la cabeza me da vueltas y tengo náuseas. Parece que después de todo no tendré que fingir el desmayo. Noto que algo no está bien cuando Derrick y Brandon comienzan a tambalearse: al parecer no soy la única. Todo comienza a oscurecerse, caigo al suelo y me golpeo la cabeza, perdiendo el reconocimiento con rapidez.

Comienzo a vislumbrar la luz del sol, mediante al esfuerzo de mis ojos. Logro sentarme y con mis manos rozo la hierba...¡Hierba! Eso significa que estoy en el bosque, pero ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?  
Observo a mis alrededores: un vasto terreno descampado de una gran escala de verdes y árboles de diferentes tamaños, de coloridos y frondosos follajes me rodean. Es hermoso, hay de todo... Aunque falta algo: Brandon y Derrick.  
Me desespero, no sé como reaccionar, estoy perdida en el medio de un prado y mis aliados están desaparecidos. ¿Los habrán cazado los profesionales? No, de ser así habría escuchado los cañones... Aunque con esa misma lógica, tendría que haberme avivado cuando me trasladaron hasta aquí.  
—¡Derrick! — bramo—¡Brandon!, ¿Dónde están?  
Logro entrever la figura de dos chicos corriendo colina abajo. No los distingo hasta no divisar los característicos lentes de Brandon.  
—Lo-lo siento, ¿todo en órden? — pregunta Derrick entre jadeos.  
—¿Dónde estaban?, ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?  
—Estuvimos intentando conseguir algo de comida y llegamos aquí gracias a los Vigilantes.— explica Brandon.  
Se hace un silencio; me quedo perpleja, abstraída en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué nos ayudarían los Vigilantes? No tiene sentido.  
—¿Los Vigilantes nos ayudaron? — me limito a preguntar anonadada.  
—Al parecer el público se estaba aburriendo y decidieron ayudarnos para hacer más "entretenido" el espectáculo.— dice Derrick, y puedo notar en su voz que está un tanto irritado— Por cierto, anunciaron la cantidad de muertes mientras dormías: en total son 7 tributos.  
—Bueno... sólo nos quedan 14 más... Sobre los Vigilantes, ¿cómo saben eso?  
—Nos dejaron una nota. — dice Derrick mientras hurga en sus bolsillos— Toma.— dice entregándome la misma.  
La leo para mis adentros y hago una pausa para despreciar las palabras "Estimados tributos" que aparecen en la primera línea.  
De repente la voz de Eizen Craig vuelve a alzarse en el cielo:  
—Nos gustaría felicitar a los afortunados tributos del Distrito 12 y al tributo masculino del Distrito 5 por haber logrado ingresar al Bosque. Felicidades, chicos.  
Al terminar la transmisión del mensaje, entrecerrando los ojos, logro observar algo cayendo del cielo. Hago un esfuerzo por adivinar de que se trata, pero aún está muy distante, y no lo logro.


	14. Chapter 14

Ya teniéndolo a pocos metros de distancia, logro distinguirlo: se trata de un contenedor metálico sujeto por un paracaídas. Lo tomo en el aire y lo abro. Observo que hay allí dentro y me encuentro con un pastel. No necesito examinarlo: lo horneó mi padre, reconocería ese glaseado en cualquier parte.

Me devano los sesos pensando en por qué me habrán enviado una torta, pero no encuentro una razón aparente.

Al quitarlo del container, algo cae del mismo. Me inclino para levantarlo y me llevo una sorpresa: es una tarjeta. La desdoblo con meticulosidad y leo las primeras líneas: "Feliz cumpleaños, cariño".

¡Hoy es 16 de abril! Si pasará rápido el tiempo...Ahora tengo oficialmente 16 años, la misma edad que mi madre cuando peleó en la Arena y conoció al amor de su vida.

De repente me ataca una especie de melancolía, la cual me impide seguir leyendo y me hace imposible inhabilitar el paso a aquellas lágrimas que atentan con escabullirse por mis mejillas. Dejo escapar una y tras esta, un millón de ellas se abren paso.

Instantáneamente, Derrick se acerca a donde me encuentro y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Brandon nos ve de reojo, le dedico una mirada, este asiente y luego se suma al abrazo.

Durante estos minutos me siento protegida, como si luego de aquellas horribles semanas estuviese otra vez en casa.

Hay muchas cosas dando vueltas por mi cabeza: es mi primer cumpleaños lejos de mi hogar, tal vez el último (y no estoy hablando de la cercanía a casa justamente). Además mi madre tenía exactamente la misma edad cuando logró ganar los juegos, pero yo no soy tan buena como ella, apenas si tengo posibilidades de salir con vida.

Siento como si viviera tras su sombra, que todos esperan que sea como ella. Seguramente en algún lugar de Panem, ya están planificando otra rebelión y pretenden que yo sea su sinsajo, me denominarán fénix o como cualquier otra ave extraordinaria.

POV Peeta

Apago el televisor y corro escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación, donde Katniss se encuentra agonizando. Al entrar la encuentro abriendo una pequeña caja. Reconozco el empapelado al instante: es el arca en donde guardamos las memorias familiares.

Comforme saca cosas, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y miles de recuerdos se reproducen en mi mente. Supongo que no hace falta aclarar que Katniss llora un diluvio, el cual aumenta aún más al sacar del cofre las cosas que Annie usaba de bebé.

Hoy, 16 de abril, el el décimo sexto cumpleaños de nuestra hija y no está aquí para celebrarlo, es más, está el caminando derecho hacia su lecho de muerte.

Me acerco a la cama con lentitud y delicadeza y al sentarme sobre la misma, ella se abalanza sobre mí, en busca de consuelo. Nos quedamos abrazados durante un rato, mientras lloramos al unánime, como de costumbre.

Es devastador verla así y es por eso que me mantengo fuerte, por ella. Pero si algo le sucede a nuestra hija no tengo idea de que haré, no sólo para intentar confortarla, sino como me mantendré vivo a pesar del dolor colosal que esto me causaría a mí mismo.

Intento encubrir la angustia que me produce ver a mi hija pasar por el mismo Infierno que yo cuando tenía su edad, pero no es tan fácil.

Haría cualquier cosa para traerla de vuelta, incluso permitirle a este chico, Derrick, que de su vida por ella. Lo sé, es un pensamiento bastante nefasto el mío, pero sé como se siente querer a una persona tanto como para ofrecer tu vida por esta, por lo tanto, también entiendo al muchacho.

Fin POV

Logro volver a la Tierra cuando una lluvia torrencial comienza a cubrir el prado.

—Busquemos refugio. —ordeno.

—Vi unos árboles a pocos metros de aquí, podemos albergarnos bajo ellos. —propone Brandon.

—Bien, tomemos nuestras cosas y corramos, no quiero estar aquí para cuando empiece la tormenta eléctrica. —dice Derrick.

Así lo hacemos, tomamos las mochilas y corremos lo más rápido que nuestros pies nos permiten. Para cuando llegamos a nuestro asilo, estamos empapados, nuestra ropa está andrajosa y escurre litros de agua.

Examino el lugar: se trata de cuatro eminentes árboles en forma cuadrangular. Tienen copas frondosas, las cuales impiden el paso del agua y al estar ubicado tras una colina, por lo que hay pocas posibilidades de que nos vean-aunque dudo que por ahora algún otro tributo logre entrar-. El único problema que tiene es que no logra parar el viento con eficacia, así que no puedo evitar temblar. Me acurruco junto a Derrick en busca de calor, pero aún estoy húmeda, así que no resulta muy efectivo.

Las horas van pasando increíblemente lentas, hasta llegar al ocaso. Me recuesto sobre el hombro de Derrick y me quedo apreciando al cielo teñirse de dorados, amarillos y anaranjados, quienes se abren paso entre las nubes y luego se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche.

El cielo, ahora bañando de estrellas, es un espectáculo digno de admirar. La noche es serena, sólo se escuchan los ruidos del bosque.

Acordamos que Brandon hará guardia hasta media noche y luego iré yo, así que me recuesto con la esperanza de yacer sumida en un profundo sueño. Mis esperanzas se cumplen y ni bien me echo junto a unos de los árboles, soy vencida por el mismo.

No sé cuanto he dormido, pero me despierto con un estrépito. Aún estoy muy somnolienta y no lo suficientemente lúcida para saber de que se trata.

Doy un grito, haciendo que tanto Brandon-quien se había amodorrado- como Derrick se despierten. Me miran confundidos, pero luego desvían su atención a esos ruidos que van en crescendo.

Ya se encuentran a pocos metros y sigo sin saber que son, pero por precaución comienzo a juntar nuestras cosas y prácticamente arrastro a mis compañeros hacia afuera, hasta que logran despabilarse y comienzan a correr.

Nos desplazamos con una rapidez inverosímil, pero los ruidos nos persiguen y sigo sin tener idea de quién o qué los produce, pero claro está que no son buenos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Annia. —no puedo evitar recitar irónicamente para mis adentros. Las personas no deberían desear felices cumpleaños a quienes están luchando por su vida.

A lo lejos diviso una especie de cueva, así que les ordeno que nos escondamos allí entre gritos. Al encontrarnos en donde debería estar la entrada, noto que está sellada; no hay forma de entrar. En un ataque nervioso, propongo que trepemos hasta cima de la caverna, dudo que quienquiera que nos esté siguiendo pueda subir hasta allí arriba.

Derrick sube primero y luego me da la mano para ayudarme. Una vez arriba, me inclino para ayudar a Brandon, pero mi cara se tiñe de blanco al escucharlo gemir y ver la situación en la que se encuentra.

* * *

_Buenos/as días/tardes/noches :)_

_Era muy obvio que se trataba de un paracaídas, ¿eh? Aunque supongo que no se imaginarón que sería el cumpleaños de Annia._

_¿Qué o quién los persigue?, ¿Qué le sucedió a Brandon?_

_Me está gustando esto de dejarlas con intriga *risa diabólica * (? _

_PD: el POV Peeta es un bonus, no le den mucha importancia._


	15. Chapter 15

Un sudor frío comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo. Miro a Brandon perpleja, intentando, en alguna parte de mi cabeza, buscar una forma de salvarlo. Una manada de mutos se acerca a paso inverosímil y con suerte estarán a dos metros de distancia.

Extiendo mi mano lo más rápido posible y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar ayudarle a subir sobre la cueva, pero no puedo sola, ya que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, así que Derrick se suma y juntos lo logramos.

Ya un poco más sosegada-ya que hacía sólo unos minutos estaba hecha un manojo de nervios-, les dedico una mirada a aquellas bestias: se trataba de animales con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de toro.

—Minotauros —susurro casi para mí misma.

Me quedo abstraída en mis pensamientos durante algunos minutos y un haz de luz ilumina mi mente.

—¡Estamos en un laberinto! —exclamo.

—¡¿Qué? —preguntan ambos chicos al unísono, bastante incrédulos.

—Es por eso que los Vigilantes nos "ayudaron" a ingresar, según la leyenda nos entregarían como alimento a los minotauros-aunque en este caso sería el Distrito 13-. No estamos en el Bosque de Abedulias, sino en un laberinto y la meta es llegar al bosque con vida, aunque claro; nadie sabe que tienen planeado los Vigilantes para deshacernos de nosotros comforme pase el tiempo y cual será la bestia salvaje que se nutrirá con nuestros despojos.

—Annia, ¿te das cuenta de lo ilógico que suena eso?— inquiere Derrick frunciendo el ceño.

Por un momento dudo de mi concepción sobre el asunto, tal vez si era un tanto disparatado, pero luego vuelvo a mantenerme firme sobre mis convicciones.

—Los minotauros se alimentaban de los tributos que el rey Minos le enviaba..¡¿No se dan cuenta de que en cuanto nos alcancen nos deborarán cual festín?—exclama Brandon pavoroso, como de costumbre.

—Tenemos que asesinarlos, como lo hizo Teseo. —chillo imponiendo valentía.

De repente varios relámpagos comienzan a iluminar el cielo y segundos después un intenso y estruendoso rayo rompe contra la tierra. Caigo sobre Derrick, impulsada por el impacto, pero logro reincorporarme segundos después. Al posar la vista sobre lo que antes eran aquellas bestias mitológicas, me encuentro con sus restos calcinados. Acción seguida cae un paracaídas. Abro el contenedor y me encuentro con otra carta.

_—Más vale que no sea otra tarjeta de cumpleaños —digo para mis adentros._

Desdoblo el papel y la ojeo: "Felicidades, tributo Mellark, ha descubierto el enigma."

Propongo a mis compañeros bajar y buscar refugio, cosa que aprueban. Nos ponemos en marcha, pero sigo empecinada en entrar a aquella cueva, por lo que la rodeo, intentando encontrar una entrada.

Sigo con la mirada cada una de las resquebrajaduras, hasta hallar una de significativo tamaño. Me acerco a esta y deslizo mis dedos sobre ella. Comienzo a ejercer presión y luego me percato de que tanto Derrick como Brandon me observan confusos.

—¿No piensan ayudarme? —instantáneamente y casi sin pensarlo, ambos chicos se encuentran empujando sobre la hendidura de la cueva.

Luego de un desmedido esfuerzo y ya estando a punto de rendirnos, la piedra cae al piso, dejando una diminuta entrada al descubierto. Brandon y yo pasamos sin dificultad, ya que ambos somos de constitución menuda y de baja estatura, pero el problema se presenta cuando es el turno de Derrick, quien mide y pesa al menos 30 kilos más que nosotros.

Se hace un ovillo y comienza a deslizarse con perseverancia. Por algún motivo verlo en esa posición y tan concentrado me causa gracia y comienzo a reírme. Primero es una risa casi imperceptible, luego carcajadas un poco estrepitosas y termino desternillada de risa. Derrick, ya adentro y Brandon confuso, se acercan y se quedan atisbandome alelados.

—¿Se puede saber qué causa tanta gracia? —dice Derrick un tanto irritado, ya que al parecer había descifrado que él la había causado.

—Nada... lo siento—digo secándome las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de mis ojos mientras me reía a risotadas.

—Deberíamos disimular la entrada. Así podríamos dormir todos y nadie tendría que hacer guardia.—dice Brandon, quien estaba un tanto cansado de actuar como centinela.

Y así hicimos, cubrimos la entrada, y una vez con todo listo para ir a dormir, una luz fulgurante nos impide el sueño. Se refleja en una de las paredes y comienzan a mostrar las imágenes de los caídos el mismo día. Desde que empezó la Arena hasta ahora ya van 8 muertos, lo que es extraño, ya que se trata de un número muy bajo y significa que ésta Arena va a durar más de lo previsto, de no ser que los Vigilantes comiencen a asesinar tributos.

Supongo que la trasmisión del mensaje arrebató el sueño de mis aliados, ya que comienzan a hablar:

—¿Podrías explicarme cómo se te ocurrió aquello del laberinto y el minotauro? —pregunta Brandon y logro percibir un poco de envidia el la voz del mismo, en cuanto a mi descubrimiento.

—No lo sé, en realidad...Siempre me gustó la mitología griega, supongo que por primera vez pude darle algo de utilidad...—digo con franqueza.

—Entonces, primero nos llevaron a una ciudad en ruinas, en la cual nos alojamos en un cementerio. Luego nos dijeron que debíamos ir a la Cornucopia o entrar al Bosque de Abedulias, lo cual hicimos: fuimos por víveres a la Cornucopia y luego intentamos ingresar al bosque, pero los Vigilantes nos ayudaron porque nos estaban entregando como alimento al minotauro-que puede ser cualquier bestia creada por el Distrito 13- ¿Y ahora estamos encerrados en un laberinto del cual tenemos que escapar para llegar al Bosque de Abedulias? —dice Derrick extremadamente confuso.

—Y...sí. —respondo frunciendo el ceño.

—Devorados por bestias salvajes... que lindo final que nos espera...—dice Brandon pesaroso.

Intento responderle que no es cierto y que todo estará bien, pero luego recuerdo que sólo habrá un ganador. Como muchas otras veces, vuelvo a preguntarme que sucederá al final; no podré dejar a Derrick sacrificar su vida por mí y tampoco asesinaré a Brandon.

Me acurruco a un lado y sigo abstraída en mis pensamientos, hasta que de a poco me voy quedando dormida en el rincón.

* * *

_Hola chicas :D_

_La verdad es que creo que me fui al ****** con esto, así que ustedes digan si les gusta la idea del laberinto o si de alguna forma debería volver al principio._

_¿Les gustó la idea?, ¿Qué expectativas tienen para el próximo capítulo?_

_Saludos y buen fin de semana ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

Comienzo a abrir mis ojos lentamente, puesto que percibo las inteligibles palabras que Derrick susurra a mi oído. Para cuando me encuentro lúcida, le sonrío y luego deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla. Acción seguida le doy los buenos días, mientras me despabilo.

—Igualmente —me responde—. Brandon salió a hacer... algo, no entendí qué. —me explica al ver que recorro el lugar con mi vista, en busca del chico.

—Dudo mucho que alguien lo haga —digo en un tono burlón, aunque sin ánimos de ofenderlo.—¿Por qué no aprovechamos nuestro tiempo a solas? —Derrick frunce el ceño y se queda viéndome boquiabierto— ¡Me refería a nuestra conversación pendiente! —agrego indignada.

—Oh... —expresa y luego suspira aliviado—¿La de mi familia? —asiento—Por cierto, lamento que no hayamos tenído tiempo para nosotros solos el otro día... Por tu cumpleaños, digo.

—No intentes evadir el tema, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Vamos, cuéntame —él asiente y traga saliva.

—Antes de vivir en el Distrito 12, vivía en el 13, ya que mi padre trabajaba para el gobierno.

Un día ocurrió un descalfo. Alguno de los colegas de mi padre lo acusó de cometer el delito y fue a jucio, mientras yo tenía que mantener a mi hermana invidente y a mi madre padeciente de Huntington.

Aquel hombre se empeñó en mandarlo a la cárcel y resultó exitoso—hace una pausa y comienza a secar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Me acerco y lo abrazo, mientras él retoma el relato—. Le dieron pena de muerte —lo veo a los ojos, se me hace imposible sentirme ajena a esa tragedia—. Antes de que lo ejecutaran, nos dieron un tiempo para despedirnos y él me lo confesó: quien había cometido el crimen, irónicamente, fue aquel que lo acusó. Prometí vengar su nombre, y así fue; poco después de que la enfermedad acabara con mi madre, cumplí con mi promesa y procuré causarle tanto sufrimiento como él le había causado a nuestra familia. —termina la última frase y rompe en un llanto desconsolado.

Lo abrazo fuerte, tanto como puedo y busco las palabras exactas para demostrarle que estoy y estaré siempre para él, pero ninguna parece ser suficiente, así que me limito a ejercer más presión en el abrazo. Nos quedamos así durante un rato, hasta que llega Brandon, quien nos dedica una mirada asesina, la cual atribuyo al hecho de que él invirtió toda la mañana en trabajar y nosotros en... charlar.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo? —pregunto forzando una sonrisa, ya que tampoco quiero parecer una madre sobreprotectora.

—Fui por agua y víveres.. ¿Ustedes? —pregunta volviéndonos a lanzar esa misma mirada.

—Estuvimos hablamos sobre el laberinto —respondo con seguridad y luego busco una señal de complicidad en los ojos de Derrick.

—Ahá... —balbucea Brandon incrédulo, evidentemente no se traga ni media palabra de lo qe dije, y con razón— ¿Qué hay con él?

—Bueno, obviamente la única forma de salir del mismo y enfrentar al minotauro-o cualquier otra bestia en su defecto-, es dejando un rastro, como hizo en la leyenda el mítico rey de Atenas, Teseo—me quedo ensimismada en mis pensamientos durante algunos minutos—. ¡Lo tengo! Los Vigilantes nos recompensan por cada vez que resolvemos uno de sus enigmas: nos dan pistas como gratificación por nuestros descubrimientos —explico triunfal.

La conversación se da por terminada cuando me quedo callada, contando la cantidad de cañonazos que retumban en la Arena; escucho dos.

Me quedo atisbando los potentes rayos del sol que se filtran por la abertura de la cueva y de repente diviso un destello. Me paro atropellada y salgo corriendo, para descubrir otro paracaídas. Vuelvo hacia la cueva con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios y me siento entre ambos chicos. Abro el contenedor, encontrándome con otra nota: una pista.

_Oh, majestuosa ave que simboliza el renacer,_

_que se quema viva para resurgir de sus cenizas._

_¿Qué no es eso lo que el Distrito doce ha de ser?_

_Un Fénix que rebrotó de sus cimientos hechos trizas._

Al terminar de leer aquellas líneas me quedo ensimismada durante algunos segundos, mientras deslizo las yemas de mis dedos sobre el dije en forma de yin yang que mi estilista, Julia, me había obsequiado. Recuerdo al Fenghuang, el Fénix chino, el cual simboliza la unión de ambas fuerzas.

—¡¿Brandon has visto algún rosal proximo a la cueva? —pregunto vehemente.

—Sí, vi uno a pocos minutos de aquí... Pero, ¿para qué quieres un rosal? —responde entre dubitativo y alelado.

—Según la leyenda cristianizada, el Fénix vivía en el Jardín del Paraíso..¡y anidaba en un rosal!—explico eufórica y luego vuelvo a abstraerme en mis pensamientos—Chicos, ¡eso significa que el Fénix representa al Minotauro de éste laberinto! —hago una pausa y prosigo exaltada— ¡Andando, vayamos por el rosal!

Tomamos algunas cosas por precaución, como un cuchillo, la lanza de Derrick y mi arco con su respectivo carcaj de flechas, y luego nos encaminamos en busca de nuestra próxima pista.

Marcho detrás de Brandon, con la cabeza gacha y sumergida en mis pensamientos. El Minotauro es el Fénix, eso está claro, pero es obvio que no va a devorarnos, eso sería ilógico. ¿Por qué encerrar en el laberinto a un animal que no puede lastimarnos? Supongo que tienen algo en mente como... que en vez de alimentarse con nuestros cadáveres, nos lance llamaradas de fuego y así nos calcine.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al percatarme de unas huellas apenas perceptibles marcadas en la tierra. Al parecer, los Vigilantes decidieron ayudar a alguien más a entrar y ya no le llevamos tanta ventaja a los demás tributos.

Le comento a mis compañeros mi reciente hallazgo y ambos se ponen en guardia por si recibimos algún ataque, cosa que imploro que no suceda.

A lo lejos diviso una planta con diferentes tonalidades de rojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja corro hacia ella, sin siquiera preocuparme por algún posible riesgo. Al encontrarme frente al rosal, noto lo majestuoso que el mismo se ve, y doy por echo que ha sido modificado por el Distrito 13.

Primero dudo de que sea una trampa, pero finalmente me dejo vencer por la intriga. Estoy a punto de arrodillarme para buscar la pista que los Vigilantes supuestamente nos han dejado, cuando alguien se abalanza encima mío. Caigo al suelo e instantáneamente, y quienquiera que séa mi atacante, cae sobre mí.

* * *

_Buenas noches/tardes/días :)_

_Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan dormir en paz ahora que saben el secreto oscuro de Derrick (?) (Que por cierto, me gustaría saber que piensan acerca de eso... Creo que fui muy exagerada, pero bueno...)_

_Dejen sus comentarios, ya sean críticas, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, todo_ es_ bienvenido._

_Salu2_


	17. Chapter 17

En un acto espontáneo, impulsada por la desesperación, intento tomar mi arco y flechas para defenderme, pero entre el impacto de la caída y el peso ejercido sobre los mismos, resultan romperse.

Tal es el miedo que siento, que me quedo inmóvil, intentando buscar una alternativa para salir con vida, pero no es necesario, porque ni bien la chica que tropezó conmigo se pone de pie, Derrick termina con su vida, clavándole su lanza por la espalda. La chica cae al piso agonizante y gimotea, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas. La hierba comienza a teñirse de rojo y de a poco va cesando de gritar, hasta yacer muerta.

Me paro aliviada y siento como los nervios van desapareciendo, sin dejar rastro algúno. Miro a Derrick y cuando estoy por agradecerle, me distraigo viendo su gesto desesperado. Su mirada está clavada en mi abdomen, así que bajo la vista, rezando no encontrarme con lo que temo. Mis miedos se hacen realidad; observo como mi camisa se va tiñiendo de rojo lentamente, hasta caer al piso y perder la conciencia.

Abro los ojos bruscamente y me quedo atisbando mis alrededores. Está oscuro, pero puedo discernir que estamos en la cueva una vez más.

Intento sentarme, pero no puedo. Un dolor proveniente de mi abdómen me inmoviliza y dejo escapar un gemido. Instantáneamente, Derrick aparece a un lado mío y me pregunta si me encuentro bien, entre otra cosas. Me limito a responder que sí y luego hago un esfuerzo por estirar mi brazo para tomar la cantimplora. Derrick se percata del esfuerzo que estoy haciendo, y me la alcanza. La destapo con rapidez y vierto el agua en mi boca. Una vez hidratada, sonrío con satisfacción, y vuelvo a "incorporame" al mundo.

—¿La tienen? —pregunto con un hilo de voz—Me refiero a la pista —aclaro.

Ambos asienten. Brandon toma una pequeña caja dorada y me la acerca. La tomo y me quedo viéndola durante algunos segundos...¿Qué sucede si sólo nos han timado? Si no conseguimos ninguna pista, ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?

Decido dejar de pensar en forma negativa y abrir la caja que yace frente a mí. Lo hago con delicadeza, y al introducir la mano en el cofre, un haz de luz rompe con la oscuridad de la cueva. Ésto me hace sobresalarme y erguirme de pie en un movimiento violento.

El contorno de las edificaciones del laberinto se va dibujando en el aire, en forma de mapa. Me quedo anonadada, apreciando aquella maravilla... Supongo que al vivir en el Distrito 12, es natural no estar al tanto de los avances tecnológicos.

Se trata de una proyección emitida por el cofre, en forma de "holograma", que va delineando los senderos entre las murallas del laberinto, los cuales son realmente inmensos, hay incluso lagos y vastos bosques entre cada muralla.

Bueno, ahora sí, realmente le llevamos mucha ventaja a los demás tributos, ya que dudo mucho que algúno haya conseguido un mapa como el nuestro. Aunque no es normal que los Vigilantes den tanta ayuda..."¿Será una trampa?" Vuelvo a cuestionarme en mi cabeza.

El sonido de los cañones me saca de mis pensamientos: ya hay doce muertos. Sólo queda la mitad... y aún no sé que diablos haré con mis aliados. No puedo asesinarlos, no puedo dejárlos morir, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo yo, no quiero perecer. Es triste pensar en esto, porque de una forma u otra, al menos dos de nosotros morirá, por lo que, en algún punto de los Juegos tendremos que conversar sobre ello. Aunque, claro, es natural sentirse así. Tengo la certeza de que casi todos los tributos, en alguna instancia de los Juegos, se han llegado a cuestionar esto.

—Ya tenemos el mapa..¿Qué esperamos? —pregunto inquieta y ansiosa.

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? —expresa Brandon confundido.

—Hace algunas horas por poco te desangras, ¿Y ahora quieres salir de expedición? —dice Derrick en tono de reproche.

—Pero si nos quedamos aquí por el mero hecho de que me apuñalaron, jamás llegaremos al Bosque de Abedulias.

—Annie, se puede abrir la herida, es muy peligroso salir ahora. —explica Derrick.

Tras este comentario, no puedo evitar subirme la camisa, lo suficiente para ver las cicatrices. Me da impresión verlo, así que la bajo rápidamente y miro a mis compañeros. Al parecer entienden lo que en realidad quiero expresar, así que se acercan y me ofrecen un abrazo...

Perfectamente podrían haber aprovechado la situación y dejarme morir allí—en el bosque—, pero en lugar de traicionarme, procuraron conseguir por parte de los patrocinadores los elementos necesarios para curarme, y así lo hicieron.

De veras no sé como agradecerles por todo, a pesar de que sé que sólo uno puede ganar y por ende, tendré que matarlos si lo que quiero es vivir, los siento muy cercanos... En realidad son mis primeros amigos—sí, dije amigos— de verdad.

—Está bien...Pero mañana saldremos, sin falta, ¿entendido? —termino por acceder, mientras suelto a Derrick, quien me había ofrecido un abrazo un tanto más largo que el de Brandon.

Ambos chicos cruzan miradas y a juzgar por como fruncen el ceño, está más que claro que no les agrada la idea. Derrick hace una mueca rara con su boca y Brandon me fulmina con la mirada. Acontecidas estas dos patentes desaprobaciones de mi plan, me percato de las magestuosas luces que cubren el cielo, anunciando el ocaso, y me quedo observándolas embelesada. Derrick se sienta a mi lado, me rodea el cuello con su brazo y nos quedamos observando como baja el crepúsculo, en esa misma posición.

* * *

Buenas noches/tardes/días :)

Hoy les traigo un capítulo del cual no estoy muy orgullosa, pero es el capítulo de la semana en fin.

Sé que anduve un poco foja últimamente, pero estoy un poco ocupada—sí, dije ocupada, cosa poco normal en mí—.

Bueno, espero que les guste más que a mí. Saludos and enjoy ;)

PD: Les agradecería que chequeen mi nuevo fic "Memorias" (debería cambiarle el nombre, ¿verdad?) y uno conjunto que estoy escribiendo con... llamado: "Memento mori".


End file.
